The Quest for the Hero
by ghosthunter013
Summary: All Freesia wanted was to find true love, be a normal person, and have a nice life. However, her goals go bye-bye and her life goes immeadiatley downhill. And it all started with a triangle-shaped necklace.... COMPLETE! R&R! DarkxOC, LinkxZelda
1. Chapter 1

The Quest for the Hero

Author's note: Took me forever to find out an idea. Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. I only own the idea….

Chapter 1: The Strange Gift

I wasn't that much of a kid anymore before I reached the age of eighteen. All of my beliefs on magic and other such hocus-pocus had dispelled from my brain and I was a wise and gorgeous young woman. I had a boyfriend named Sebastian Acer who had plan's on taking me to the prom later on in the year and in my head I had noted very delicately: _if _we were still together by that time.

"Freesia! Breakfast is ready!" shrieked my mother from below my bedroom.

"Be there in a second!" I called back.

I had put two braids on the sides of my head- leaving the rest to fall upon my shoulders. My hair color was a mix of black, brown, red, and blonde since I had tried in vain to dye my ridiculously dull black hair. My outfit was the same- black converse and an all-black outfit. Let's just say I have an obsession for that seemingly dark color.

I trotted down the stairs and got the usual greeting from my dad and mother. My bigger brother, James, was elsewhere.

I hugged my daddy and kissed my mothers cheek and past my breakfast.

"Keep it for James," I grinned as I snatched my books and left my home.

What I didn't know was that I was going to meet an old woman who would give me a heart attack for going down the alley way I normally took for three years just to get to my high school.

"You! Hey!" she shrieked.

I bared my teeth, sighed and turned to meet my possible death.

"Y-yes?" I stammered. I sucked at talking to old people... but mostly strangers…

The old woman laughed and pointed at my chest. "You wear no jewelry."

I clenched my teeth and my fists tightened around my books.

"I-I have no n-need for th-them. It's only for v-v-vain people and s-selfish others. N-not f-f-for me…"

The old woman cackled. "Well I'm not vain and of course, we both no neither are you. So if you don't want me to hurt your family or you- you'll wear this necklace," she snarled tossing a golden necklace at me.

I looked down at it and saw it was in the shape of a solid gold triangle.

I shook my head vigorously and looked up at the old woman. Her white hair blew in the gusty wind and her arms looked muscular.

"I can't take this… It's… I… I don't deserve it!" I told her profusely.

The woman laughed once more. "Respect your elders and accept this gift I am giving to you. When you are in need I want you to think of the world Zelda," she instructed.

I looked up at her incredulously. The Legend of Zelda was my number one obsession when I was small… My big brother had introduced it to me and I had aced Ocarina of Time within two days.

"Who are you?" I asked my tone high and shrill. This woman was scaring me.

The woman tossed back her head and laughed once more. "The name's Impa."

I gasped and with a puff of smoke- 'Impa' was gone.

I stood there frozen in the alley way with the necklace still clutched in my hand.

That must've been the first day out of my whole school record that I've skipped school. Racing home with the necklace finally around my neck, I entered through the back of my empty home.

Thankfully, my parents had already left for work, and James was away at his college school.

The only think alive and breathing in the empty house was me- and I hated being alone in a big house. I made my way across the kitchen and saw my dad's dishes in the sink and the warmth still resonating off of the kitchen stove.

All was silent, and I set my books down in my room. I locked my door and sat next to my phone. Should I call Seb? No, I didn't want him to be included or hurt in anyway. But I had to tell him why I wasn't there.

I pulled out my cell from under my pillow and dialed his number.

It began to ring and pensively I stroked the golden triangle.

"You're in trouble Freesia Strike. You're not here and you're calling me during school," purred Seb's voice dangerously.

My heart froze and my eyes widened. "Are you answering this in class?" I asked in a shrill tone.

"No, I'm in the boy's restroom. You're lucky I managed to leave here and receive your without getting caught. Why what's wrong? You sick or something?"

"Do I sound like I'm sick?"

"…No. You sound like someone's out to get you."

I ran over to my window drapes and drew them together loudly. I didn't want the outside world to see my in panic.

I suddenly heard his breathing pattern change. "You're in trouble."

"No really?" I choked out in fear.

"Are you still in the house?"

"Yes."

"Is anyone in the house with you?"

"No- I mean yes- I don't know but I think they're watching me."

"I'm on my way."

"No! If you come they might hurt you… Or she… Or…." I sighed in a panicked tone.

"Freesh, I could care less if I get hurt- It's you I worry about," Seb stated.

I cried out a little as I had tripped over my stupid shoelace and crash-landed into my vanity. My phone fell out of my hand and landed a fair distance away from me.

"What was that?! Freesia, are you there?! FREESIA!" Seb shrieked in panic.

I tried to reach a hand out to grab it and protest that I was okay, but I must have hit my head too hard. I began to see colors through my closed eyelids and with one last terrifying effort I-

Blacked out.

**PLEASE REVIEW :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Quest Begins

I woke up to a find a cold icepack being pressed up against my head. I looked up to see Sebastian at work in cleaning something on my wooden flooring.

It was blood.

My blood.

"I didn't hit my head that hard, did I?" I asked weakly.

Sebastian looked down at me hiding the washcloth behind him.

"It's… It's not your blood," he hesitated.

My eyebrow rose and I felt the small bump on the back of my head. He was right, it wasn't my blood.

"Whose blood is it then?" I asked in fear.

Seb nodded to the left and there laid the dead body of the woman Impa.

I looked at Seb, accusation glistening in my eyes.

"I didn't kill her. She was here before I got here and obviously you don't remember because of your bump. Freesia, something- no- _someone_ other than this woman was in this house. It killed her and could've killed you if I hadn't come in right when it ran out of your window," explained Seb.

I looked around and felt the necklace throbbing on my chest.

"I know this is sudden, Seb, but if anyone has the answer to this, it would be this woman. Take my hand and hold tight," I snatched Impa's hand and Seb's bloodied one.

The necklace began to glow through my shirt and I knew it was time.

"Please, make this work and make this woman healed again," I whispered to myself as Seb gasped, obviously caught off-guard.

"Freesia, what's going on?" asked Seb fiercely.

I opened my eyes and looked to him, "Zelda."

The room began to spin crazily and I clutched the hands I was holding tighter than before. When the spinning stopped- we were suddenly thrown in different directions. I landed in water and rocks, while Seb landed a few feet away into the wooded area surrounding us, and Impa landed on the shore- her legs floating slightly in the water.

Seb had approached me five minutes later with brambles and twigs in his hair and picked me up and out of the pointed rocks gently.

"Are you okay?" Seb breathe in my ear, still carrying me.

I nodded. "Slightly dizzy, but not from that. Oh, must you be so close? If I pass out it's your fault!" I sighed dramatically.

Sebastian laughed as he carried me away from the water, splashing it around.

"If you pass out, I'll be sure to make sure that you wake up," Sebastian stated, looking me in the eye while saying this.

"Well, isn't THAT cute?" asked a sarcastic, young voice behind us.

Sebastian set me down on land and spun around, arm protectively in front of me just in case.

My eyes went wide when I saw Impa sitting up in the water, arms crossed.

Impa shook her head. "I don't get you, boy. You make sure _she_ wakes up, but when it comes to me -oh, no! - you don't even _bother_ to make sure I'm still even _alive,_" the woman criticized.

I scoffed. I thought she was dead! And I thought I was sorry for her death.

I peered closer at her and noticed her hair had turned slightly brown. "Pardon my observation, but… are you younger than before?" I asked her.

Sebastian looked at her the same and she grinned. "I always am in this world. Which is my world," she stated, standing up.

"What is this world of yours?" asked Sebastian in an unsure tone.

Impa looked at his and her eyebrows rose. "Why, this is Hyrule! Or part of Hyrule. We're actually in part of Ordon Village which is part of Hyrule," explained Impa.

My mouth fell open and I clutched the triangle necklace around my neck.

"Do not fret little one, you will be safe. After Gannon had returned last time, I was forced to leave and not help the hero or the princess. But since then, everything evil had dispersed. However," carried on the younger Impa, "the hero himself disappeared. And no one knows where he is."

"So you need the help of outsiders… to find him?" Sebastian concluded.

"In a way, yes," Impa answered.

I looked down, this was what I wanted. I knew it, but how could I find him? I didn't think it was going to be as easy as the game itself.

So I asked the most cliché question _ever_.

"How do we find him?" I asked

Impa smiled and Sebastian stared.

"You're not seriously thinking…?"

"Yes, I'm taking it into consideration. Now, what do we do?" I asked Impa again.

Impa erected herself and began. "For starters, go to Hyrule and see the queen. I'll be with you, so that way you don't have to sneak through the back. Next, after you tell the queen of your quest, you must go to Great Bay. Ask the Zoras for any weaponry and anything they can give you for free. I will tell you the rest after this."

Bingo.

"Freesia, if anything happens…" Sebastian took my face in his hands, "I love you."

I smiled back weakly, "I love you too."

"Come, we should be on our way." Impa told us softly.

Seb pressed a kiss to my ear and we went off with Impa, and away from the beautiful spring.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Enjoy reading this!! I kind of hurt myself a lot... Mostly my inoperable brain.... Stupid writer's block... Anyways, ENJOY!!!! 3**_

~Disclaimer~ I OWN **NOTHING**!!! Just the idea…

Chapter 3: Hyrule Castle

We had traveled there quickly and secretly by Impa's horse and past the guards.

"We wish to see the queen." Impa spoke sternly.

The other guards ahead eyed us suspiciously but nodded opening the gates and allowing us through.

The place was HUGE compared to the mini-looking castle you'd see on your television. There were servants everywhere and guards positioned at every door. The throne was decorated with jewels and gold, but had no queen sitting upon it.

Resting above the small throne rested a huge, gigantic and bright triforce symbol.

Instantly, my hand wrapped around the smaller one on my neck and m eyes went to Sebastian, who was in awe at the beauty of it all.

"So what do we do now?" I whispered to Impa.

"We have to wait for the queen to see us," Impa replied in a smaller whisper than mine.

"And how long is that?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, if you're lucky you can get an assembly in two to three hundred years," Impa told us in a serious way.

I looked at her, my expression wild. "We can't wait that long! We need to speak with her NO-" I was cut off by a large stone door moving.

The queen Zelda moved from the inside and waltz toward her throne, followed by a servant man, scrawny but handsome.

"I already told you, Philippe. I don't need any changes in my room. Now quit asking!" the queen scolded.

I gulped. What if she wasn't as nice as we all thought? I was scared out of my mind. A sarcastic queen was the last thing I needed.

Seriously.

The man Philippe closed his mouth, glanced at us, and turned away.

Philippe was taller than Sebastian by an inch; he had dirty blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes ever.

What frightened me and struck to me as very odd, was that when he smiled at me, his teeth were clean and straight.

Unfortunately my attention was diverted as the queen sat upon her throne, and noticed us for the first time.

"Impa?" she asked blankly.

"My queen, you are growing impatient these days. Care to tell me what's on your mind?" requested Impa.

Queen Zelda looked over to us. "Who are these strangers? I have not seen them before," she had asked.

"This is what I wish to discuss. It involves a…. certain figure," Impa hesitated.

Zelda's eyebrows rose and she nodded.

"To the study," she announced.

Impa nodded and said to us, "Do not speak. Follow me."

I nodded and took Sebastian's hand. I felt him hold it tight, as if afraid of losing me so soon. We walked down turning halls and through massive rooms. Finally, we had reached the study. The queen locked the door behind us and made her way to a large desk piled with papers.

"More contracts, my dear princess?" questioned Impa.

"Its queen, now," Zelda corrected. Her voice was pure in agitation.

"To me, you will always be my little princess," Impa stated.

Zelda laughed, "I wish other people would be like that…."

Impa cocked her head in puzzlement. "What is your meaning, love?" she questioned.

Zelda sighed and held her head in her hands upon the desk. "Do you know what I've been doing the past month after Gannondorf was defeated?" Zelda mumbled through her hands.

Impa's eyebrow rose. "Is that a trick question?"

I giggled and saw Zelda crack a smile under the veil of her hands. Seb squeezed my hand in approval and Impa smirked.

Zelda finally looked up, and as she passed a hand over her face, we saw deep, darkened bags under her eyes. Her eyes weren't bloodshot, but they were close.

Impa frowned. "You've been searching for him, by yourself?"

Zelda nodded. "There isn't any other way. Philippe bugs me 24/7, I use my disguise to get around nowadays and I always come home the same. Exhausted, upset, and having no answers to any of my questions!" she shouted in frustration.

I squeezed Seb's hand and let go, stepping forward, and bracing myself for any insult that might have come in my way.

"Might I say something, your highness?" I asked politely.

The queen smiled and nodded to me, her eyes full of understanding.

I nodded and thanked her silently. "I have no idea what you've been going through these past few days, but whatever has happened… I want to help. You look… well, pardon me, but you look like the biggest wreck I've ever seen since Britney Spears shaved her head." I complimented.

Zelda cracked a grin, but she didn't fully understand me. Oh, right, they didn't know who poor Britney Spears was... Oops....

However, the queen answered back, "I've considered taking a break for awhile, but I just feel that I have to carry on. There is nothing I can do to stop this obsession," Zelda commented.

"What if..." I hesitated, "We searched for the Hero for you? That way you could relax, sleep in, get this crap off your desk, and have a large cup of coffee and –well- be the queen everyone wants you to be."

Zelda took a sharp intake of air and turned a dagger look to Impa. "That's why you came here? To take over this job? I know once you make me stop, you won't look! You'll just give up on him!" After this, the queen began to cry.

Impa came over to her and held the sobbing queen like a child.

"You'll just give…" the queen repeated, but not finishing her sentence.

I stood frozen in my spot. I couldn't handle this if people were going to put up fits like this. If anything, I liked getting things done and over with…

"We won't give up on him. We're only here to help. I'm taking them with me to help and I'll show them where everything is and how to get through certain obstacles," Impa explained.

"Then I'm coming with you," Zelda told her stubbornly, pushing away from Impa.

"No! You can hardly stand up straight! Let alone hold your patience and temper together! I won't allow you to-"

"I'm the queen! I can do whatever you want!" the girl shrieked, throwing her arms up at her.

"ZELDA!!!! I AM PRACTICALLY YOUR MOTHER!! AND YOU DARE TO QUESTION ME LET ALONE ARGUE WITH ME?!?!" roared Impa.

Zelda did not seem to be phased at this and turned to Impa.

"Yes, I dare. Impa, you do not understand what the hell I'm going through. Link is my friend! Yes! Can you believe it? I have a friend!" Zelda told Impa in deep sarcasm, "Sure he might be of a different gender, but a friend is a friend, and if I am truly a good friend, I will search for him until my dying day! That's what friends do!"

Impa shook her head. "It's not about your quality of friendship. It's by the fact that you're threatening your health for him! Link wouldn't like it one bit! He wants you to be safe and happy," Impa told the stubborn queen.

Zelda scoffed, "Well, he's sacrificed his health for me before!! Hello?! Have you forgotten that he's spent half of his life fighting monsters that no solider here can handle?! If he wants me to be happy, he can get his butt over here and stay here!"

"Get over it Zelda. He needs personal space! I'm sure he has enough on his mind other than a stubborn and selfish queen nagging him every two seconds."

My mouth opened. Damn, this woman was asking to get murdered again.

Zelda gawked and turned away. "You may be right, but I need to know if he'll be okay. He's the only friend I've got. Losing him is like losing another member of my family. My mom died when I was two and my father died after Gannon had returned," Zelda stated.

Impa remained silent and the silence made this awkward.

I stepped back quietly to Sebastian's side and I looked up to him. He looked like he had no idea what to do. He took my hand and led me to the door and opened it.

On the other side, to our surprise, was Philippe. Before he could escape though, Sebastian snatched the servant and threw him onto the floor which ended the argument between Zelda and Impa.

"PHILIPPE!!" shrieked Zelda.

"Your highness! I can explain!" Philippe stuttered in shock.

"You were spying on us! You know that has a death penalty!" Zelda shrieked, grief shrouding her sapphire colored eyes.

"No! Wait! I-," Philippe looked at me and stuttered that word more than once, then continued; "I know where the Hero is!"

The silence once more overtook the room.

I knelt down beside the fallen boy and smiled at him gently. "Where? Can you help lead us to him?"

He looked away from me, growing nervous. "H-he didn't w-wish to be followed. He wanted t-to be l-left…"

"It is prudent that you tell us where he is, please. Like the Queen Zelda, I don't like watching people hang," Impa stated from across the room.

Philippe's eyes went wide and he looked up at me. "You won't let them… Will you?"

I hesitated. "I would love to say yes… But I'm afraid I can't. I'm sorry."

Philippe's eyes fell. "Then I'm doomed."

"No!" Sebastian gasped, "If you tell us then you can be free! You don't have to-"

"Either way, I'm dead, so it does not matter," Philippe stated.

"Dammit Philippe," I cursed under my breath.

Zelda slapped a hand to her forehead and sighed. "Get out, Philippe. And don't poke through anything you shouldn't be poking through. It'll do you at least some good."

Philippe nodded, looked to me and winked.

My face went to confusion. What the hell….?

"And back to what we were discussing," Zelda commented as Philippe left the room.

Impa sighed in irritation. "Fine! Go with them, I'm not stopping you!"

"Whoa wait- 'them'? I thought you were coming with us!" argued Sebastian.

Impa stood stoutly and smirked. "Well, if Zelda's going, then there's no need for me. Farewell," Impa stated.

Everyone, besides Impa of course, began to gasp and before anyone could stop her, she stood back and disappeared within a cloud of smoke.

My neck felt…. Suddenly…. Weightless.

I looked down and saw my collarbones. But I saw no necklace. My fingernails clawed at my throat, leaving bright red lines streaked across the collar bones.

I cried out in panic. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE NECKLACE!?!?"

My shriek carried on against the walls and Zelda's eyes widened.

"Impa must have taken it, Freesia," Sebastian told me, his face grieved and angry.

I looked at him, my face wild. "Seb," I gasped, "We can't go home without it!"

Slowly but surely, the realization crossed his face. There was such pain… It was inexpressible. He swore loudly and kicked a nearby sofa, swearing even more. 

We were stuck… Really stuck.

_A/N: If I could get a better idea, I would SO write it down. And for the next several chapters I might not mention the servent, but it would be nice if you did remember him, since he's kind of still important.... _

_**I WANT AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS. If I don't get any then I guess you can wait paitently for another.... However many days until I get five. Love you all and I mean it, but I want at least five helpful reviews. Ta-ta for now, lovies!!! 3**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so tired… My eyeballs feel like popping out of my head….

~Disclaimer~ I don't own nuttin', just the weird ideas. =P

Chapter 4: Leaving the Castle and the Warning

We had prepared ourselves and Zelda pulled me aside and into her room.

"What is it, your highness?" I asked in a sugary tone.

Zelda scoffed, "Please- call me Zelda."

"O-okay."

"Anyways, I pulled you in here because I need you to lie to your little friend back there. Sebastian is his name, correct?" Zelda asked.

I nodded, but I was unsure. "I can't lie to him. He's… he's my boy… friend."

Zelda's mouth opened, but her eyes went to the puppy dog look and she begged. "Please! It's not that big of a secret! Please!"

I gave her an unsure look, then nodded.

"Wait here," Zelda said.

She walked away from me and took a standing position in her room. She lifted her arms and crossed her right hand over her left and the light of the triforce lit the room. Half-blinded and frightened, I looked up as soon as the light had evaporated and I saw a man in a tight blue suit.

"I am Sheik. It's a disguise that I used when I came to and fro from the castle in search of the Hero," the deep voice introduced.

"H-hi," I stammered.

Sheik laughed, "I am still Zelda. I just… look different."

"And sound different," I commented.

Sheik laughed again. "Correct."

I grinned again and looked at him. He had a cowl over his face and bright red eyes. The hair was the same color, except ten times lighter than its original color.  
"Did you use this when Gannon took over Hyrule the first time?" I blurted.

Sheiks eyes looked to me in confusion. "How'd you know about that?" he questioned.

I looked down and tried to think up of a lie. I shook my head, "Oh screw it. Sheik- I mean Zelda- I'm from a different world. Your world… It's a video game. A game we play in our world to keep us from getting so bored that we shoot ourselves," I explained.

Sheik stared. Then asked me another question "Is your mate Sebastian from there too?"

I nodded. Then started, "I think we might be able to find the Hero. But you have to believe in me and Seb no matter how crazy the idea is."

Sheik hesitated, then nodded. "Alright," he practically sang, "But I call the shots in where to go."

I nodded, "Absolutely."

We started for the door until I lifted a hand for him to stop. I spun around. "What am I going to tell Sebastian?" I questioned.

Sheik leaned on one foot, then the other. "You could say…. Wait! I'll do it. Your vibe tells me you're not able to lie to your mate."

I looked away, "I'm that obvious?"

Sheik laughed and put a hand on my shoulder. "It happens to all of us. So don't worry about it."

I smiled back and we left the room to meet Seb.

"How'd it go?" asked Seb as soon as he saw me.

I hesitated and looked down as I felt Sheik walk in. Seb's eyes walked over Sheik and he looked to me.

"Where's the princess?" Seb asked.

"Its queen, Seb," I corrected him quietly.

I looked up at him, giving me a face full of confusion. God, that face was beautiful.

"The queen was called away by a duty. She's going to a special place to care for her sick- friend," Sheik stated, hesitating slightly.

Seb looked to me. "Is this true?"

My heart stopped. If I lied, I would get caught later and I would SO be dead. But if I didn't, Sheik would probably murder me or Link would be -wherever he is- dead.

So, I nodded my head. "It's true."  
I shot Sheik a look meaning, '_oh-you-SO-frigging-OWE-me-later!!_' I must admit, his reaction was pretty hilarious.

"We should get going now. I want this over with as much as you do," Sheik mumbled.

I recognized the bad attitude and saw it as Zelda covering up her ego.

We left the castle and passed the guards with ease.

"You should probably carry these with you. From what I heard, the beasts have populated- and they don't take kindly to strangers," Sheik instructed, handing us swords.

An actual sword. In my hand.

Wicked.

"Uhm, I don't actually know how to use this," I said innocently.

Sheik looked to me and didn't snap –thank god. Instead, he grinned at me through the cowl and stated in a sure voice, "I can teach you. It's simple almost. Can you dance?"

We began to walk while Sheik started talking to me.

"Me? Dance? I wouldn't be here if I did!" I told him.

"It's true," laughed Seb, "she can't dance for shit. In sixth grade she tried doing ballroom dancing and broke her foot."

I blushed, but Sheik looked amazed. "How'd she break her foot?" Sheik asked.

I walked faster and shoved Sebastian to the side.  
"I fell on it. I tripped on my dress, and then fell onto the floor and my foot went pop!" I told him, making a cute noise after the word 'pop'.

"Oh my," breathed Sheik.

I laughed, "But at least I'm walking fine now, right?"

Sheik cracked a smile. "Very true."

"Yeah..." I wandered.

"Well, bad news for you. Sword fighting is exactly like dancing, except you're holding a pointy object that can kill you if you're not careful," Sheik added.

Crap.

We continued walking and we had finally reached a… waterfall?

I looked to Sheik, knowing that what was on the other side was going to scare the living hell out of me.

"You're shitting me."  
"Nope. We gotta go through it," Sheik stated in an exasperated sigh.

"Dude, that's a death trap for you right there," Seb jeered, nudging my side.

"Shut up!" I laughed, nudging him back.

Sheik pulled out a harp (a freaking harp!) and started to play a beautiful, but short, song.  
To my surprise, the watery walls of the falls parted, and revealed an opening.

I turned to Sheik. "You're kidding."

Sheik grinned, "I'll carry you if you wish."

I blushed. To have a princess carry me would be VERY embarrassing!! But it would help me not break my arm or leg in the process…  
I nodded uncertainly. "But can you do it?" I questioned.  
Sheik's brows lifted in shock and swiftly, his arms went under my legs and back and I was pressed lightly to his chest.  
My hands squeezed his neck tightly.

Seb looked like he disapproved of it.

"You first Sebastian, That way if I fall, you can catch her before me," explained Sheik.

"Don't drop her to begin with or I'll make sure-"

I didn't let Seb finish his threat before I cleared my throat loudly.

"Get going, Seb, I'll be fine," I assured him.

Seb frowned, but I gave him a stern look. "Do it."

With a frown still on his face, he braced himself, sprinted forward, jumped, and landed on his knees and hands. Sebastian turned to us to see if we were still there.

"Ready?" Sheik breathed in my ear as Sebastian moved aside.

My heart in my throat, I nodded. Sheik stepped towards the very edge and I looked down to see the gap (bigger than the ones I've seen in the Grand Canyon) go down, down, down into the deep oblivion.

"Don't fret, I won't drop you," Sheik whispered, his tone turning slightly into the feminine voice of Zelda.

Sooner than I had expected, we jumped in and Sheik landed on his feet. He slowly set me down, but my fingers still clutched to his neck.

"I probably should've given you a warning before that…. Sorry," apologized Sheik, giving me a weak grin.

I waved it off shakily. "It's fine."

In the distance, a lone harp began to play and we stared ahead of the dimly lit tunnel. I looked to Sheik questioningly and he grinned, then nodded to the side and began to walk forward.

Sebastian walked by my side as we walked behind Sheik. The tune (beautiful and very enchanting) repeated, until it descended into a bright and gorgeous peace syncopated and joined in by other harps. We turned the corners and I gasped.

They were fish!

Well, technically speaking, they were…. Human, but they were walking fish, playing the harps and smiling warmly at us.

"New piece Zorina? I don't recall hearing it before," Sheik called out, waving to the others.

"Mmmnn? Oh! Nah, the Hero taught us yesterday! Gorgeous, isn't it?" called out Zorina who was gripping the large harp resting on her knee.

My head snapped to Sebastian's shocked face.

"He was here…." Seb growled, "Yesterday…."

Sheik (or shall I say the inner Zelda?) stared at the girl named Zorina.

"Did he mention where he was going?" the deep voice begged.

Zorina thought for a second, leaning the harp away from her thin fishy fingers. Zorina shook her head, "He said the Milk bar, but that was yesterday. He might've left by now."

Sheik turned towards us and walked towards me. Grabbing my arm he dragged me away from Seb's loving hand and down a cave.

"I need to talk with you," Sheik stated in a monotone and I nodded, trying to pick myself up and keep from falling.

We went into a room and I was tossed in slightly. Sheik barred the door and murmured something to keep the door either locked or to make sure no one listened in on us.

"Link was here yesterday. Which means he isn't too far from us, but we don't know where he's traveling next and that could be a problem for us," now stated the inner voice of the true Zelda.

Caught off-guard that she was talking in a girly tone, I then blurted, "Maybe we're going to the wrong places?"

Sheik laughed a high girly laugh and looked at me. "Impossible. He wouldn't say he would go there, and then change his mind!"

"Well, does he get distracted easily?" I asked.

"No, he's too smart for that…"

"How about sleeping in at the Milk Bar? He may still be there."

"Nope. Always leaves there at twelve in the afternoon. That was hours ago…."

"How do you know?" I asked, now growing irritated.

Sheik turned to me, the red eyes now turning blue. "Because, I traveled with him to the mountains and back. I've waited in that damned tomb holding the Master Sword for seven years, watching him sleep isn't something I enjoy. Especially since he has gotten stronger, smarter, and even more oblivious to the fact that almost every girl around us wants him!"

My mouth turned into a big 'O' and I looked down. "Well, Zelda, you're going to have to trust me on this…. Because I think I know where he's going next." I told her.

Zelda's hair was growing past its limit and busted out of the turban she had atop her head. Her chest grew in and her body went less dude-ish to more a feminine stance. The outfit clung to her body and the small white ropes that kept the outfit together soon began to part.

"Zelda, what-?" I asked.

"This is what happens _every time_ I think of him. He makes me bloom into my normal self even if he's not here." Zelda explained.

"Then don't think about him. Change back and remember, he's the one who left you. You should be pissed off about this!" I told her as tears welled up in her now-turning-into-blue eyes.

Zelda nodded and her magic sealed every other part of her away and she was now Sheik again. The cowl covered her face once more and the turban was back on. Her red eyes were depressed and grieved.

"No one must know about this, Freesia. Please, keep this all a secret."

I nodded. "I wouldn't dream of telling anyone anyways."

Through the cowl, I could see Sheik smiling at me and now HE knew he could trust me.

"Freesia," he called, raising his head higher, "I ….."

I looked to him and cocked my head to the left in question.

"Thanks…" he murmured.

"The duty and quest is all mine," I responded and I wedged open the door.

We felt the room and met up with Seb, his face blank and passive.

"Seb? Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

He didn't respond, his face continued to stare forward and that was when I noticed that his mouth was open.

"Sebastian what is it?" I asked my voice pitching worriedly. I looked to the direction he was looking in and there I finally saw it, Zorina's mangled body hung by a rope, her empty eyes looking down at us.

"He came in like a shadow. I felt his breath on my neck… then saw his kill her right in front of me. He hung her body up there… As a warning not to find the Hero," Sebastian told us, his voice shaking badly.

I looked to Sheik, forcing the fear down my throat.

Sheik's face was hard and fierce lines lined around his eyes as he glared. "Dark Link," was all he said to us before dragging us out of the room.

Sheik soon had everyone leave the place- even the king. The Zora's mourned of her death, but right now, they were in danger- and no one could risk being alone or let alone in a group.

It was now too dangerous.

**Hope you guys liked it!! Unfortunatley, I only got four reviews... But I posted this one up because I had already finished this chapter and the fifth chapter. However, I'm editing the fifth chapter to make sure it's good enough to be posted!! Preesh review and comment!!! (At least give me three reviews. That's all I'm asking for.)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Long chapter guys… Seriously, I pounded my brains against the keyboard for this… HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!! ^__^ **

~disclaimer~ I've said it once, and I'll say it again: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. JUST THE IDEA.

Chapter 5: The Kidnapping

We had left the Domain and the Zora's went to their old hiding place- Hylia Lake.

"Do they have to go there?" I asked, my voice still shaking from seeing the dead girl. Sheik merely nodded and Sebastian's eyes remained frozen. I stared ahead also and saw the last Zora slide into the water.

"Did they take in Zorina also?" asked Sebastian.

To our terror, he shook his head. "They forever believed she was cursed because it was she who had taught the others the song… and that it was she who died by Dark Link's hand," Sheik stated bluntly.

"WHAT? That's insane! And who's this Dark Link?" I protested, feeling my blood boil beneath my skin.

"That would be me," replied a cool voice from above.

We looked up and saw a human hanging in a branch, his leg swinging back and forth. I almost had whiplash. This guy looked like a dark twin of Link!  
It was only till than did I realize that was _the _Dark Link, the clone.

"You… You killed Zorina didn't you!" shouted Sheik, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

Dark Link scoffed and plucked a red apple from his pocket. "Duh, did you just notice this?" he asked.

Sheik growled, and then jumped up and onto the same branch. I realized that he pulled out his knife from his side belt and slashed at the air. To our dismay, Dark Link dodged it and landed right next to me.

"Dark Link at your service!" he jeered, bowing so low I thought he would've tumbled over. Without warning, he pulled out his own black sword, snatched me away and held its point against my throat. I cried out from shock and Sheik's eyes grew wide.

"You've improved your skills I see?" questioned Sheik.

Dark Link's breath caressed my neck and I tried looking back at him. "Nah," Dark sighed, "the original me is growing his power. Too fast might I add? I can't catch up with him- being how he left yesterday and I got here today. I decided to kill the bratty girl who got in contact with him so that way he'd come back to try killing me for it."

Sheik glared and I felt Dark tremble slightly. He was afraid, but was very good at not showing it.

"You know he's not that stupid," I remarked, giving Sheik a pleading look.

"Oh, is he?" Dark hissed pressing the sword harder on my throat, "Can you prove this?"

I laughed nervously, "For one thing- he would know it was you. And another, he doesn't want to waste his time with you when he knows he'll just kill you easily again."

Dark's hand slid onto my mouth and he sheathed his sword. I fought his grip, but he held me tightly and pressed me to his chest. "That's enough of you," he growled.

Sebastian stepped forward. "Let her go!" he cried out weakly, but his glare had turned into a pleading look.

Dark sighed, and once again I felt his breath against my skin. "So cliché… But, she's coming with me. She looks slightly like the princess unlike you two boys here and I think maybe our little Hero would like to take a dive at her, if you know my meaning."

I freaked out at that point. Struggling against his grip, I tried biting his hand. Too bad it didn't work out.

"Stop, or I'll knock you out," hissed Dark angrily.

Frightened and tired, I did as he said and heard him chuckle. "Too bad … Her hair is brown, but I don't think that will matter," pondered Dark aloud, "It's a shame that Zelda herself was too lazy to get out here and do it herself…"

"She isn't lazy!" snapped Sheik, "She's my sister!"

Dark's eyebrows rose and I squeaked. "Is she? Oh yes…" Dark huffed a laugh, "You're the brother who's always at a training camp with that sheikah Impa. Yes… You're an assassin, no?"

Sheik's glare grew deeper, "Only an assassin for the bad people. Good people are safe from me."

"For now, right?" Dark asked, grinning evilly.

Sheik didn't answer and his glare scared the living you-know-what's out of me.

"Well, I won't hog anymore of your time, I'll kill -I mean- _see_ you later?" Dark laughed.

Sebastian screamed something loudly and I screamed as Dark took off running-taking me with him.

_Later that night…_

I was a captive to Dark Link. It was always intense.... Not my cup of tea. I wasn't hungry or anything since that time, but obviously Dark was. He ate a bat raw in front of me and the smell of fresh gut was nauseating.

I sat on the floor, my hands pressing against my jeans hard.

Once he had finished, he cleaned the mess he made and sat in front of me, his legs crossed and hands behind him as an act of lying down.

He stared at me while I looked away.

"What's your name, kiddo?" asked Dark finally.

"Uhm, F-Freesia," I stammered, blushing furiously.

"Pretty name, gorgeous girl," complimented Dark.

I looked down completely, fiddling with my fingers.

"So tell me, Freesia," began Dark, "how did you get into things with Zelda's brother?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know… A relationship?"

"I'M NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM!!!!" I screamed, blushing even more.

Dark threw his head back and sighed. "C'mon, I saw the way you looked at him. And I saw the way he looked at you. That other guy looked like he didn't care… He might be a player. I saw him making out with the girl I murdered…"

"That's not true!" I shrieked, outraged.

Dark looked at me, his blood-red eyes now realizing who I was _really _having a relationship with.

"_YOU'RE WITH THAT GUY???_" gasped Dark.

I looked down again, my glare deep. "Duh," I retorted.

"Well, this is new…"

"_Shut. Up_."

"Oh, come on, I'm warming up to all of this you know! So –wait- why are you two in this thing with finding the Hero with Zelda's bro?"

I hesitated, chose my words wisely, and then stated, "He's my- friend. We used to hang out with each other when we were young. When I decided to see him again after twelve years I then saw he was missing. I had heard he was in this thing with the Royal Family so I went there to see if they've seen him. That's when they told me they were sending a search team out for him."

"Small team…"

"Everyone was afraid of finding him. I am, too."

"Why?"

Again, I hesitated. "He might not be the same as before…. He probably won't even remember me."

"I know what that's like… Being forgotten. It hurts," Dark related, looking away from me.

I looked up at him with sympathetic eyes. "That's what I don't want to feel. The pain. I've felt it so much…" My heart stopped. Had I actually related to Dark with something? Dark stared into my eyes- and I stared back and I knew we were now linked (no pun intended) somehow.

Feeling weak, Dark stood, then called to me while leaving, "I know where the Hero's destination is. He's headed for the forest to greet his old friend. We leave in the morning and we will be there at the exact same time as him, maybe even be earlier. And," he added before leaving, "I'm sorry that your mate had to play you. The fish was a lovely girl, but then again... I believe that's what he gets for cheating on someone so... _lovely_ like you."

"He isn't cheating on me." I said stiffly.

Dark chuckled, "Being in denial wont help any-"

"_GET. OUT. NOW_." I screamed at him, tears brimming my eyes.

With that, he grinned at me, and then left to God-knows-where, leaving me alone to cry that I was now alone and that Sebastian wasn't with me.

I soon fell to sleep, my eyes now too tired to cry.

The next morning…

I woke to hearing a flute playing in my ears. Or was it a clarinet? I opened my eyes and I realized that I was moving. Wait- I was moving?

My eyes flashed open and I saw that I was sitting up on a black horse, and I looked back to see Dark guiding the horse without reins.

"Are you insane? This thing is in full speed!" I cried out, my fingers clutching the horn on the saddle in front of me.

"Chill, Freesia, its blind so I guide it by the music. If it comes to a point where I absolutely _have_ to use the reins, then I'll use 'em," spoke Dark Link, pausing from his song.

The horse rode on and the song was gorgeous. It only spiked here and there at the turns and for when the horse had to jump over rocks or even fences.

"Where are we going again? A forest of some sort?" I asked hesitantly.

Dark ended his song and tucked the black instrument away. He took the reins with one arm and the other wrapped around my lower waist. "I told you last night! We're going to Kokiri Forest. They're holding a wedding and from what I've heard, the princess _and_ the hero were invited. Silly how they're kids and they're having a wedding… But our little Hero was invited as best man! Apparently, Zelda was invited too and she turned it down because she had some 'business' to attend to," Dark snorted, "Is she _trying _to avoiding him or something?"

"Opposite, he's avoiding _her_," I told him, my face crinkling in disgust.

Dark laughed, "Not from his view. He thinks I stole her or something…"

"Well, in a way it's true… After all you did steal ME soooo…"

"Oh, c'mon, the only person who'd fight for your safety would probably be Sheik or me," Dark stated bluntly.

I looked to him, confused that only he and Sheik would rescue me. "Why you? I thought you were just the all-murdering types!" I shrieked.

"We're here," Dark noted quietly, hoping off the suddenly slowing horse.

I looked ahead at the dark forest and sighed. "I'm gonna die an early death," I sighed.

"No you're not," Dark laughed, holding his hand out for me to clutch and hop off.

I took it and carefully tried to make my way to the ground. Of course, as if by fate I'm not sure, my foot got caught half-way off and I completely fell into Dark's arms.

To his surprise, I began to laugh. "Toldja so."

Dark soon grasped the reason why I had said what I said earlier.

"Crap. You're a clumsy person," he moaned.

I finally got my foot down and stood upright, I then patted his shoulder. "One of the best."

Dark shook his head. "At least you _fall _gracefully..."

I looked to him. "Is that supposed to be irony?"

Dark grinned and began to walk. "If you want it to be."

**That's all of it for now!!! Hope you liked it!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: **CHAPTER SIX IS UP MAN! WHOO-HOO!!!!!! **

_Just a quick note on this_:

* = A different person's P.O.V. In this chapter though, it's just Sheik and Freesia's P.O.V's is getting mixed up.

~Disclaimer~ I own NONE of the characters except for the one's I added. I only own the idea, but everything else is owned by Nintendo!!

Chapter 6: The Hero's seen in the most unexpected way

We continued up the path and into the woods, crossing over rocks and pointy objects like grass. Of course, none of it worked. I tripped over something (perhaps my own feet) and thankfully, Dark caught me.

"Thanks," I thanked discreetly, continuing the hike.

Dark nodded his red eyes darker than normal. "Are you really that clumsy?" he asked.

I blushed and nodded once.

"That must suck," Dark commented.

"Always does," I replied, my voice thin. I then saw a firefly fly in front of me in my face. It fluttered away at the sight of Dark, but more came out.

"We're here," Dark spoke in a dark tone. We approached tents and tree houses in the large trees and more bugs came out to welcome (or run away) from us.  
I looked to Dark again, only to see him in a thinner purple tunic.  
How the freak did he _change _that fast?

"This tricks the sight of the others. They see me now as Link and you as Zelda. Don't ask how it affects you; it just does if they see the purple tunic for what it actually is," he explained, not noticing my shocked face.

"So what do I do?" I asked, my throat growing tight. I didn't want anyone to get hurt and I think Dark knew this.

"You just stand there and look beautiful. That shouldn't be too hard for you," commented Dark.

I made a face at him and continued to frown. "We're not killing anybody," I stated.

Dark looked to me, obviously confused, "What?"

"We're not killing, harming or taunting anybody. You can do whatever you want to the hero or me but you cannot do anything to these people. They have nothing to do with this," I repeated, emphasizing very word for him.  
Dark stared at me in curiosity, but he agreed. "I'm surprised you're risking the hero's life as well as yours," he said, getting closer to me he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "To end your life would make little Sheik angry. Plus I've felt that having you with me makes my life a little more… interesting."

I looked up at him incredulously, but his red eyes glowed in happiness. Not a sick happiness, but _true _and _pure _happiness. Something I thought wasn't capable for him.

Dark then held out an arm for me to take. "Shall we, _Princess?_"

I made a face at the title, but took his arm anyways. "Let's just get this over with, please."

"So polite… Maybe I should treat you with more respect," Dark grinned mockingly.

We walked towards the tents and my heart just wanted to stop beating- I didn't want to do this.

********************

"What were you doing with the Zora girl anyways? I thought your life was mostly concentrated on Freesia," I asked the silent comrade, stopping myself from trying to neaten my alter-ego hairdo.

The boy merely walked his head down, until he looked up. "I was mooching with her."

I stopped walking, and I felt shocked. "Come again?"

"Come on, Sheik," began Sebastian, "don't you know what its like when you get bored of one girlfriend, then go to another for more excitement?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You're cheating on Freesia?"

"Well," hesitated Sebastian, "in a way, yes. Believe me; I've done this more than once. It's just, well, Freesia's been really… Boring and I don't have as much fun as I used too- you know?"

I had just realized my fists were clenched so tightly that my fingernails dug into my skin. "When you are with someone," I said, gritting my teeth, "you stay true to them. You don't cheat on them and you go all out with your feelings. YOU STUPID COWARD!!!!! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO A WOMAN!!!!?"

With that, I slapped him in disgrace.

Sebastian stood there in complete shock. "You do love her." Was all he said.

I switched from '_bitch-mode_' to '_what-the-hell_' mode.

"I've seen you look at her. Picking her up and carrying her across abysses with abnormal ease. YOU love MY girlfriend, Sheik!"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT, YOU INHABITABLE LITTLE RODENT!!!" I screamed in fury, "Unless I'm mistaken, YOU cheated on Freesia BEFORE I even came along!"

I knew I was winning because Sebastian remained silent.

"Fine," was all he said and he walked off in a different direction.

"Fine? That's it?! So you're going to run back home to mommy and possibly make out with another girl? I'm sorry, but since when did girls become little toys that you can use and dispose of!?" I cried out, my rage not yet sated.

Sebastian turned to me, his eyes burning in anger, "That's why this world is so STEREOTYPICAL, Sheik! There always has to be a happy ending! Well, my world is different! People do this by the millions and whether you like it or not," he said having the liberty to point his damned finger at me, "you're not going to find this stupid hero that that fucking princess can't find herself! He's probably dead for all we-"

I had had enough and I slammed Sebastian up against a tree, my dagger against his throat. "Say one more _insult _about me, the princess, or the hero and may Farore be my witness I will kill you," I snarled.

I saw Sebastian flinch, but he pushed me away and took off down the track.

"I hope wolfos eat you for dinner, you slime!" I called out, my rage now calming.

Sebastian ignored me and continued down the path, shoulders bunched up like some damned drunk down at the Milk Bar.

I huffed and continued on for Freesia, now knowing they were headed to the Kokiri Forest.

********************

"Queen Zelda!" gasped a young girl in green.

I blushed. "J-Just call me Zelda."

The girl laughed. "Same old Zelda. You never did change after you were crowned, huh?"

I laughed nervously, "I guess not."

The girl's face went confused. "Is something wrong Zel? You're acting… strange."

Dark jumped in, saving me from embarrassment. "She had a fright from several wolfo attacks on the way… I'm still working on calming her down." Dark gave her a wink and the girl began to giggle.

"I'm Lydia Forestier, by the way. I'm the bridesmaid for Saria's wedding!"

Saria?

"That's wonderful, Lydia!" I told her, smiling brightly.

Lydia smiled broadly back at me and grabbed my hand. "Come! I'm sure Saria will want to see you right away!"

"I'll have to go with you, miss. I swore to protect her and guard her no matter where we went. Even if it includes the ladies chamber, but no worries- I'll wait outside," Dark interrupted kindly.

I looked at him; feeling like his act was really _real._

Lydia nodded in complete understanding. "It's fine. I'm sure she's dressed by now anyways! She'll be thrilled to see you!"

We walked to a large white tent and Lydia stopped us. "Hold on, I'll check and see if she's ready!"

We stood outside awkwardly together and Dark stared at me the whole time until Lydia came back. "She's ready to see you both! Brace yourself though, Link. Handsome as you are, Mido never wanted you to see her in her wedding dress. But whatever, that's his problem," babbled Lydia.

We walked through the tent and there stood a short, slender and green-haired girl. Her dress was long and elegant but her back was to us.

"Saria! They're here!" Lydia called out cheerily.

The girl turned and there stood Saria, her big green eyes staring directly at Dark.  
"Hello, Link! Do you like my dress?" asked the small girl, her musical voice going disgustingly flirtatious.

"You look just fine, Saria," Dark commented, his eyes looking at me.

Saria cocked her head like Lydia earlier. "You aren't even looking at me, Link!"

"Huh?" Dark gawked, suddenly turning away and blushing when I glared at him suddenly, "Oh, yeah. You look lovely, Saria."

Saria blushed and turned back to the mirror. "So when are you gonna wear one of these, Queen Zelda?"

My turn to blush. "I-I d-don't think I e-ever w-w-will. And c-call m-me Zelda, please."

Saria laughed and turned around again. Her dress was white behind, but in the front there was a gorgeous green color under the elegant folds of the dress. The flowers were pressed perfectly on the dress and I discovered that the flowers were _real_.

Saria gasped and stared at my outfit. "Oh, Zelda! You can't wear _that!_"

I looked down at it and blushed deeper. My skinny jeans were torn at the knees and my black t-shirt smelled like dirt.

"Come on! I'll have you change into the dress I have for you! Since you _are _my Maid of Honor," Saria smirked.

Whoa- _Maid of Honor?!?!?!_

I was whisked away by other girls in green dresses and I looked to Dark pleadingly. He just winked and gave me a small thumbs up.

_You asshole! _I thought angrily, giving him a death glare.

*****************

I traveled further just as the sun began to set. The lights lit brightly within the tents and the other kids came out and saw me. Mido, the groom, had a happy face on and his palms were faced upward.

"Sheik! Brother of the Queen! I'm not surprised to see you here also!" he stated jovially, his face red in happiness.

"Really?" I asked, completely caught off-guard.

"Well, yeah," began Mido, "The queen's here- and you should see the dress Saria wormed her into! Mighty fine piece of work there! Link was shocked to see her at first-"

"Link?" I interrupted, "He's here?"

Mido's smile grew happily. "Yup! Zelda too! Zelda's the maid of honor!"

I felt a pang of envy. I had always wanted to be Saria's bridesmaid… Now Freesia was going to take my place…

"Where's Saria at?" I asked, anger edging the corners of my voice.

Mido's smile faltered slightly. "She's in the tent still. That way."

I ran in the direction Mido pointed out to me and I bumped into a small girl, her face full of happiness.

"Sheik! Nice to see you here!" the girl cheered in her green dress, "I'm Lydia! Are you here for the wedding also?"

"Absolutely," I assured her with a charming smile.

She blushed. "I can lead you to her! Link's already at the reception! You remember, don't you? How we would have the ceremony _before_ the reception? How silly we were!"

With that, the girl snatched my hand and pulled me along in the crowd of small kids.

Lydia halted in front of the tent and pointed once more. "The reception is that way. Make sure you tell the princess I said hello again! See ya!" The small girl skipped off, her green hair flying in the breeze and she rounded the corner. I sighed, and then cautiously went through the tent flap.

It was dark, but I saw Freesia's form standing in the very back. "You shouldn't have come here!" she screamed in terror.

I was about to pull out my dagger, until I was smacked in the temple with something hard.

Everything went black.

**Biggest pain in the butt EVER. Hope you like the twists though!! I'll try getting back to you with the seventh chapter…. Whenever. XD **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: _Chapter Seven!!! Hip-hip hooray!!!Take heed that I didn't double edit it like I usually do... I'm really impatient tonight... Anyways, have fun!!  
_

Another note:

*= different P.O.V's

~Disclaimer~ I own nothing. Just the idea and the added characters.

Chapter 7- The True Monsters at the Wedding

Sheik crumpled to the ground at Dark's blow and he took my hand. "What about Sheik?" I gasped, turning to look back at him.

"There's no time, Freesia! Look!" hissed Dark, opening the tent flap in the very back of the tent.

I looked through to see the long tables for the reception. To my surprise, only one seat was left open. My seat. I looked to the person sitting next to my seat- and my eyes went wide. It was … no. No freaking way.

Seriously. _No. Freaking. Way. _

_**Sebastian Acer what the fuck are you DOING here?**_

"Do you know anything about this?" snapped Dark angrily.

"Of course not! I didn't even know he was here!" I snapped, outraged.

To my dismay, Seb was flirting with a young Kokiri girl possibly two or three years younger than her. Anger bubbled within me.

"See!? He's at it again! Cheating and flirting… Dirty rodent doesn't deserve to live," hissed Dark, slightly unsheathing his sword.

"Chill, Dark! He doesn't even know I'm in a disguise right?"

"Right."

"Then what're you freaking out for? Just relax and we can pull this off-"

I soon cut off as Sebastian slid out of his seat and the girl followed.

I busted out of the tent and Dark grabbed my wrist. "I swear if you ruin this for me-"

I turned to him suddenly, my face inches away from his. "If I screw this up, you can get away easily. So stop freaking out!" I stole his sword and tried doing several thrusts in the air.

"WHOA- Heeecckk no. You can't swing a sword for shit!" Dark protested, grabbing my wrist again.

"Touch me one more time, Dark and I swear, I will bite every individual finger OFF." I threatened.

Dark let go, hands up in the air and he laughed. "I'm coming with though. I've always wanted to see you kick the crap out of that douche since day one…."

I glared at him, but went into the deep forest after them.

*******************

Pain. Maybe a hint of blood. I couldn't tell, but goddesses it hurt…. I sat up, my head spinning and the thin layers of tent around me black.

What happened?

I then remembered Freesia and Dark… But how? Her form looked exactly like…

I shuddered, not willing to think anymore about this. I had to find them. I stood up and leaned against a nearby desk for support. I then moved outside to see everyone frozen and staring into the forest.

I calmly went over to Saria.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

Saria's eyes remained plastered on the forest scenery and she pointed in that same direction.

I looked over there and I nearly got whiplash. Please tell me I didn't see a huge spider crawl from one tree to another.

"It's _her. _It's _Ghoma," _cried Saria.

The gigantic eyeball on the front of the arachnid looked directly to us. It soon went into a sprint towards the party.

I turned to the crowd, disgusted. I hated spiders.

"GET IN YOUR HOMES NOW!! DO NOT COME OUT UNTIL I TELL YOU TO!!" I screamed, grabbing Saria and Mido. "Freesia and Dark Link are in disguises. Dark kidnapped her and forced her to stay with him. If you see _any _of them, I _demand _that you take them in, our lives depend on them!" I told them fervently.

Saria was still mesmerized by the large eye, but Mido snapped out of it, and dragged his beloved away.

I sprinted towards the forest and the big eye landed on me, but it did not move.

****************

Fast forward

"I cannot believe you're actually going through with this!" laughed Dark happily behind me.

I ignored him, angry tears in my eyes and the sword clenched in my hand. It was mistake to let the first tear fall. It slid down from my face and onto the forest floor.

I heard Dark catch his breath. "Are you crying?"

It was… sadness. Maybe shock? I wasn't sure. I couldn't tell. My vision blurred from the next downpour of tears.

Shit.

I swiped them away, not caring whether he taunted or not.

I was pissed off, and I had a right to be. In the distance I heard a moan, then a cry of delight.

My tears stopped and my adrenaline began to kick in. Clutching the sword tightly, I went into the clearing, only to sadly see _my_ boyfriend kissing the small girl who was leaning willingly against the tree.

"**SEBASTIAN TRISTIAN ACER!" **I screamed in outrage.

Seb parted from her and he looked to me, his face shocked and filled with guilt.

"H-how?! Z-Zelda!?" he gasped, straightening himself.

"_You're middle name is __Tristan__?" _I heard Dark snort behind me jeeringly.

I ignored his comment, WAY too pissed off to comment or dilly-dally anymore.

"You are so FUCKING DEAD!!!" I screamed, raising the sword.

I raised the sword until something white and shiny stuck onto the Kokiri girl's waist. She screamed and was pulled upward. We heard a sickening snap and the girls screams gurgled until it completely faded. A sudden sprinkle of blood fell from the sky and slowly, we all looked upward.

A big eye was staring down at us, and it held what was left of the dead girl.

My mouth opened wide for a scream as it continued not minding us and feeding on the now dead girl. However, Dark slapped his hand onto my mouth and whispered quietly: "It's Ghoma, Queen of Arachnids… I'm not sure how she was released, but she's here… She must've caught scent of us. If you're a good girl and very quiet, we can quickly and surely get out of here before she decides to eat us too."

I cried slightly, not feeling too well at the sight of blood, but I agreed. We were going to tell Seb the same until the idiot decided to open his lustful lips and screamed: "OH. MY. GOD."

The big eye rolled over to us and the beast screamed in delight. More food for her.

She began her descent and Seb sprinted over to us.

"Run, run, run, run, run, run, RUN!!!" he screamed the whole time, sprinting right past us. We soon followed afterward, Dark grabbing my hand and stealing the sword from me.

**It's 9:31 where I'm at…. It seems late to me 'cuz I am EXHAUSTED. LOL!! It was TOTALLY worth it though!! (Note, I'm listening to Zelda orchestra right now and when I get tired I go all weird... so yeah, I'm REALLY sleepy. XD) Hope ya'll enjoyed it!!! It's strangely really windy over here…. Oh yikes, I'm blabbing... XD Sorry! **


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Just wanted to give ya'll a late "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!" And enjoy this chapter!! I'm so glad I finally got to post it... It was hard writing this chapter... If anyone has any ideas or requests as to what happens next, feel free to review me!! 3  
So I'll catch you around and I'll throw out a couple more chapters for you!! TTFN!!!_

**~DISCLAIMER~ I OWN NOTHING!!!!! Just the idea and the added characters… **

Note: _this is mostly in Dark's P.O.V. If you see a * that's Freesia's view._

Chapter 8- Dark Link's Brain

I was chosen to die. Well, in the end of everything, that is. To dumb that down for most people, I'd be the one character in the story that caused trouble or angst. I'd be the rapist, or even the murderer.

Granted, I am those exact things.

But ever since I met her… I didn't have the urge to do that anymore. My rage had disappeared and my heart actually began to beat or that one girl…  
Her brown hair flew in the rough breeze from running fast and her emotions were flickering on her face back and forth. Fear, then hatred, a sudden grin, then a tired and exhausted look.  
This girl? The most extraordinary person I've ever met.  
Her name? Freesia. A flower, I believe. She was strangely the clumsiest person I've ever met, who can't walk in a straight line without falling and nearly killing herself.

I had rolled my eyes at the beginning when I saw her. She was a naïve and stupid girl with no future with her petty boyfriend to begin with. But later on, she became something to me. She was the little porcelain doll that, if dropped, would shatter into a million pieces and never be fixed again.

She was mine. No one was going to take her away from me. No one.

I gripped my sword tightly and squeezed Freesia's hand tighter as we ran. We were chased by a bigass spider that had a major eating disorder. We continued our run as that impudent ex-boyfriend of her's ran in a different direction. The Queen of Spiders followed him, not minding us anymore.

I continued to pull my flower into the woods until we got into a deserted clearing.  
The Kokiri must've seen the spider chasing us… We got to one of the houses and I pulled open a door and pushed Freesia inside. She turned to me, her eyes not understanding the meaning as to why I wasn't joining her.

"I've got find Sebastian and Sheik!" she screamed, fighting my grip.  
"NO! You're staying in here! I'll find it, kill it, and then find them okay?" I told her, trying to ease her mind.  
"Uh-uh, you are SO not going to lie to me!" she snapped, her eyes showing the fierce affection for the ones she still cared for.  
I sighed, until I saw something blue zoom past the door.

Sheik.

I was growing impatient now; I had to act fast or else…  
"Listen," I sighed, "I promise I won't leave you- no matter what, kay? I'm not lying to you and I _swear _I will find them after I kill it. Now will you please let me do what I must?"  
Freesia gave me an unsure look, her face defeated and she pondered. She then gave a short nod. "You're promise must be kept. Be safe." She said finally.

I stared at her in amazement. Some girls would be so hardheaded; they'd force themselves upon me.  
But Freesia… She knew what I had to do, and she knew what she had to do.  
I gave her a grin, and shrugged. "Of course I'll be safe; it's you that I worry about."  
I hoped she didn't notice the curve of worry in my throat.  
I wasn't supposed to feel like this… Evil people aren't supposed to have feelings for a person… Right?  
I shook myself out of my thoughts and closed the door quickly. I turned to see Sheik glaring at me.  
"Where the hell've you been, you dickhead!?" he scolded.  
I raised my hands as an act of peace. "I'm not Link- I'm in dis-"  
"I _know, _dumb ass, I'm not that stupid." He snorted, his eyes suddenly flashing to the left.  
"DUCK!" he screamed suddenly, dropping to the floor suddenly.

Due to my late reaction, I was hit across the side of my head and I crumpled to the floor.

Everything was spinning, zooming, into an unknown and cruel world.

I sat up and looked to see the huge spider looking down at me hungrily. What sickened me was that she was drooling.

I shivered and tried to shake off this feeling and remembered what I had promised my flower.  
I groped around for my sword, to find it fallen to the side. I only had my shield.

_Worst case scenario: how to kill a spider that's ten trillion times bigger than you, when you have no weapon at all- just a shield- and a stupid heart that won't stop bickering about its feelings…_

I crawled as fast as I could over to the fallen sword and I raised it against another falling leg of the stupid bug. I did a cartwheel under the huge thing and stabbed its belly before it could attack me further.  
I couldn't force it all the way through the belly of the beast, but I weakened it a lot.  
And pissed it off during the process.

CRAP. Could this get ANY worse?

I cut the first two legs on each side of it and its hatred and anger grew deeper. I could feel it.  
"Get the eye, not the legs!" screamed Sheik, who was trying to fight off the leg pinning him down to the earth,  
I did a back flip over several cut off legs and jumped over green blood and expertly slicked off the magnificent leg on Sheik's torso.  
"How can I get the eye, _if it's on top of the freaking thing's HEAD?_" I roared at Sheik in frustration.  
Wearily, Sheik pulled out a tiny slingshot and a handful of pebbles.  
Oh.

"Use your imagination," hinted Sheik, panting heavily.

I grinned. "That would be nice, but my imagination is a little bit sicker than what you think."  
Sheik gave me a death glare and I shrugged. We looked over at the bug once more to see her with only two legs on each side. She thrust her back legs at us angrily and made me drop my sword AGAIN.  
'_No matter_" I thought to myself, "_you won't need it anymore anyways."_

*

I paced the room.

I was frustrated and worried out of my mind for Dark.

Wait, _Dark? _

The man who killed an innocent girl and kidnapped me just to get to the Hero?

"_Nonsense," _I thought to myself angrily, "_you can't love a shadow." _

"_Yes, but," _said my optimistic side_, "darkness, no matter how evil or bad, is still human." _

I was shocked. Had I really said that to myself? Did I actually agree with that side of me saying that I should like him?

I shook my head. Impossible.

He can't possibly like someone like me, let alone love.

I heard another scream of the spider outside and I went over to the window.

Where was it? I couldn't see it outside….

_CRASH!! Thump!!_

I shrieked and turned to see Dark flat on his back, with light streaming in from the now torn apart ceiling.

I heard him moan and saw him squirm under the piles of broken wood. I rushed over to him and pulled away the sticks of wood. Several tiny pieces were stabbed in his face and I pulled them out, feeling nauseated at the sight of it.

"Are… Are you okay?!" I cried out in fear.

Dark shook his now messy hair and I noticed his black hat was gone. His black tunic was slashed and his arms were bleeding profusely.

Dark gave out a cry of despair his gaze still upward. I looked, too and saw the large eye I feared.

Dark searched for his sword, but it was nowhere to be seen.

The spider screamed in delight, thinking she had finally breached her prey. She lunged, her fangs dripping with poison. But before she could bite anyone, I quickly helped Dark up, threw the door open and ran out. I was half-way there to another house, until the large spider landed in front of us. I came to a sudden halt and the spider screamed again.

*

We were about to escape and take refuge into another house until that damned spider stopped us again.  
Freesia held me protectively in her arms and the spider lunged for me.  
However, Freesia twisted in the most peculiar way, having her arm shield my chest."NO!" I screamed, but I was too late. The spider had bitten her right in the arm.  
She gasped and began to examine her arm. Blood trickled from the pierced skin and she began to grow weak, the poison slowly spreading in her body.  
The spider's eye grew red and she cried out in pure happiness, savoring the sweet taste of the poor, unfortunate Freesia.

Freesia crumpled in my arms and I set her down gently on the ground. I then saw Sheik in the distance and he threw the sword to me.

My bloodlust got a hold of me and without thinking, I jumped on top of Ghoma and continuously stabbed her head and finally, I stabbed directly into her eye.

There was a pause as she screamed loudly and began to thrash around wildly. I was thrown off and my back hit a tree. I fell to the floor, the air knocked completely out of me.

I was about to pass out until I saw a flash of green steal the fallen Freesia.

"No," I rasped weakly, trying to move. No such luck.

"You've been though a lot, Dark. Rest easy," a deep voice cooed in my ear.

That voice…I knew that voice. But who...?  
That was my last thought before I passed out…

**Well! There you are!!  
Yay!!!!!!  
R&R please!!! Don't worry, I promise the next chapter will be ten times better! Love you faithful people!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

Hello peoples, I've had kind of a bad week…. My doggie died… Well, I originally had three, but only my grad night the oldest dog died. But that was awhile ago… (5 months ago?) Anyways, my other dog, the YOUNGEST dog, died today (November 5, 2009) this morning, but I found out once I got home from school…  
Well, enjoy this short chapter anyways and please R&R!!!  
Love you faithful people!!  
–G.H.013

_Disclaimer~~ I OWN NOTHING. Just the characters I added and the idea. ^_^_

Chapter 9~ Waking Up

~Dark Link~

I awoke in a place full of light. Something that would've irritated me beyond belief. My head swam as I tried to remember what had happened. I was running in a forest… Was I with someone? Not that I had remembered.

Wait….

I was.

It was a… girl?

Yes, a girl. I then knew who it was.

It was my flower. My Freesia.

She had protected… HOLY DEKU NUTS!! She was bitten by that bitchy little spider!!! No, no ,no ,no ,no ,no ,no ,no ,no ,no ,no ,no ,no ,no , NO!!!  
I began to sit up, but a soft hand pushed against my sore shoulder.

"Careful, Dark One. You sprained your arm," the voice said gently.

I looked up to see Sheik, his red eyes soft and…. _Caring. _

"Wh-what happened?" I asked him worriedly.

Sheik looked away, his face unsure for a moment. "Well," he began, "if you remember anything before you passed out, I'm sure you saw Freesia get… bitten."

I looked away and frowned. "How can I forget? She saved my life…" I looked back to him, my soul pleading for more information. "How is she though?"

Sheik was fidgeting with his fingers. "She asleep right now… But we're not sure…" he trailed off.

I glanced at him swiftly. "Not sure about what?" I asked.

Sheik looked up. "A lot of people have encountered Queen Ghoma," he explained, "and not many of them survived."

I knew it. She had died… His sick version of her 'sleeping' was her death…

"But," he continued.

I looked up at him, a new hope rising in me.

Sheik looked down at me, "There are several ways this could turn out. She could die, go through a terrible fever and _maybe _live through it, or possibly contain a power that no one in this world can have."

"What power is that?" I asked.

Sheik shook his head. "Not sure. Many people died from backfire. One person had the sight to see people. The other one was able to talk to the dead and the last one heard the whispers… But each one died for unknown causes."

I paled at these words. "So either way, Freesia is going to die?!"

Sheik shook his head, "Seems like it. But we're trying our hardest to keep her alive!"

I stared at him. "I'm sorry… _we?"_ I questioned.

Sheik's head turned to the door and in moved the one person I thought I'd never see…

"Hello, Dark." The voice greeted gently.

I froze. "You."

~Freesia~

Darkness had surrounded me after the bite. My body went completely numb and the last thing I thought to my self was these certain sentence:

"_I love you, Dark._"

…………

I awoke, my arm sore and my body not capable of moving. I twitched, frustrated. Where was Dark? Where was Sheik? And where…. Where was Sebastian?

My heart ached as I thought of Dark. Was he okay?

And Sebastian… If I ever wake up, his ass is getting KICKED.

_Woah, calm it down a little bit, Freesia, _I told myself, _maybe that spider killed him… Or maybe it killed __**me. **_

I froze. If I was dead… What would my family think? Would they even know? And what about Dark? Did he make it out? And Zelda… Did she find Link?

I slipped deeper into darkness again. _Just sleep it off, Freesia… Maybe this'll end soon…_

Yes… Sleep…

**Sorry it's short; I kinda have a funeral to go to now… yeah…. I'll publish another one… Soon.  
Love you faithful people.**  
"**There is no such thing as just 'darkness'. There are three different types of dark. There's the fake dark, dark with patches of light here and there, and then pure blackness that flashes light every now and then…" –Freesia (in a chapter somewhere in the next chapter that I'm starting…) **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey dudes!! Check it!!! It's chapter 10!!!! XD R&R!!! 3 **_

**Disclaimer~ I own the idea aaannnnddd the added characters. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE NINTENDO CHARACTER. ANY. Plus, the song Memories is made by the band Within Temptation. **

Chapter 10- Painful Flashbacks

~Zelda/Sheik~

_In this world you tried,  
not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way,  
I pray to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
and now I know why._

Princess Zelda just snuck back in the castle from a long night last night. She didn't think any villager saw her, because she rushed inside before they even dared to come out. It was three days since Link had left Hyrule, claiming that he felt danger in the distance… But _"You promised," _whispered Zelda brokenly. She toppled onto her bed… Her mind wandering again to that night…

"_**You're leaving?" the poor princess asked her dear friend as he made an attempt to escape in the night.****The boy jumped and turned, then relaxed.  
"Zelda… I sense danger close by… This isn't the first time this has happened you know," he told her knowingly, his blue eyes piercing hers in the darkness.  
The princess licked her lips, her feelings hurt. "I know."**_  
"_**Don't worry then. I'll be back by the morning… I promise."**__**  
With that, he rode away into the darkness of night…**_

He never came back in the morning. Or the next morning, or the next.  
"_Ugh! Where are you, Link?!" _the princess cried out, pain shredding her into bits.

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
imaging you here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
in silent whispers, silent tears _

**_"Philippe, how many times have I told you? The drapes don't need to be colored __green!" the new queen snapped at the newly hired servant.  
"Are you sure, your highness? Maybe-"  
"__I already told you- NO!" the queen slammed the door in his face and began to rub her temples, frowning.  
He was so… Irritating!  
But why couldn't she fire him?  
Oh, that's right, because everyone favored him. He was practically a saint when it came to cleaning…  
He was nothing compared to Link… Link could clean things within three days… Wait… What day is it? The queen began to cry. "__I don't know what freaking day it is!"_**

_Made me promise I'd try,  
to find my way back in this life.  
Hope there is a way,  
to give me a sign you're okay. (give me a sign…)  
Remind me again it's worth it all,  
so I can go home._

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imaging you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent whispers, silent tears._

_**Queen Zelda was desperately searching in her disguise for the boy who disappeared, but so far everything had turned out to be- nothing.  
"Queen Zelda, Sage Impa wishes to speak with you," spoke the deep voice of Philippe.  
"Send her in, please," Zelda muttered to him, crouching over her desk, exhausted.  
There was the sudden movement and then the closing of the door.  
"Hello, princess."**_

_**Zelda snorted in an un-lady-like way. "It's Queen, now."  
There was the small chuckle. "To me, you will always be my little princess."  
Zelda said nothing, but remained slumped over in her seat.  
"Zelda, I know what you're doing," Impa's hard voice snapped Zelda awake immediately.  
"If you mean by, 'you're sleeping'? I know."  
"No, Zelda. Everyone knows Link's gone off somewhere. And we all know that you've driven yourself over the edge!" Impa scolded.  
"I'm not giving up on him." Queen Zelda stated stubbornly.  
"Zelda, look at yourself! You're hair is a wreck, not to mention your outfit! And your eyes… They're bloodshot! When was the last time you slept in a full night?" Impa protested, pointing at her.  
Zelda closed her eyes. "Please, Impa. I'm doing this for him. He was like this when he tried saving me… Why can't I save him for once? Why can't a freaking QUEEN save her best GUY friend?"  
"Zel… Link only did that for you because it was his destiny. He didn't sign up for any of this-"  
"Neither did I, but I still followed through on it all! I saved the people, I got rescued, and I helped out and pitched in everything I could! But no, it has to be those stupid female partners he has that get all the credit!" Zelda screamed, her fist suddenly pounding on the desk, "Even those goddess-damned fairies get more credit!"  
Impa snorted. "You've got to be kidding me, Zel! He's giving you signs of thanks everywhere! You just need to look in the right places!"  
A silence hung between them.**_

_Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All of the memories I hold dear.  
Darling you know I'll love you,  
Till the end of time._

_**Zelda was walking down the halls of her kingdom, the stupid peasant boy following her. "I think you should change your room up a little. Maybe it'll…" began Philippe.  
She zoned out on him, remembering Link's smile he'd give her every second of the day, until they reached the palace doors which led to my throne room.  
The guards opened them without difficulty and she snapped, "I already told you, Philippe. I don't need any changes in my room. Now quit asking!"**_

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments,  
Imaging you here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears._

_All of my memories..._

Now she was sitting in a brightly lit room with a young man who was Link's exact twin. She was in her alter-ego though.

Sheik.

"_You have serious issues," _Dark hissed at the boy standing across from the two of them.  
It was Sebastian.  
"_Not exactly. I'm just smart. If we're lucky she might loose her memory from what happened… And if she does…" _Sebastian grinned,_ "I get to have a second chance with her._  
"_STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU TWO-FACED-"_  
"_Relax, Dark!" _interrupted Sheik, glaring at Sebastian.  
Sebastian was grinning evilly._ "Why should she stay away from me? I haven't lost my virginity yet…"_

Sheik hated how Seb had emphasized the 'yet' in his sentence.

"_Stay away from her. Or I swear I'll-"_  
"_Kill me? Go ahead," _taunted Sebastian,_ "I'm sure Freesia will love that."_  
"_Don't you dare say her name you sick little-"_  
"_DARK!" _shouted Sheik.

There was silence, but Dark still glared at Sebastian.

"_Sebastian," _Sheik announced_, "get out. Leave this house. Go elsewhere. You're not allowed anywhere near her. On pain of death."_  
"_Sorry? But who made you in charge?" _Sebastian hissed, angry now.  
"_I swear, Sebastian, you have five minutes to leave today. I am the Queen Zelda's brother, so I have as much right as she does."_  
"_Why don't you get that little bi-"_  
There was a sudden movement and Seb was thrown up against the wall. _"Don't. I warned you once, and normally I don't give 'em twice." _Sheik hissed.  
But Sebastian didn't listen, and called her the dirty word.  
Sheik finally did something no one in their right mind would've had the guts to do.

She slit his throat.

Sebastian's throat burst out of his throat and he clutched it with weak fingers, until he took his last breath and died.  
Sheik threw him on the floor and Dark stared at it all, his mouth open.  
"_I'm just gunna," _Dark choked on his words,_ "I'm just gunna go back to sleep now. Wake me when she wakes up. NIGHT!"_  
With that, Dark slid under his blanket and a joyous celebration was cheering in his heart. Evil, but joyous.

**Well, that just about finishes this chapter… CHAPTER 10!!! –victory dance- Hope you guys liked it!! And sorry about Sebastian's sudden death, but I didn't know how to get rid of him ay other way....****R&R!!! P.S. Depending on how this week goes, I might not get this next chapter up. See, my sister is moving back in and I have to move out of my room in order to make the little brat happy. So, until next time HASTA LUEGO!!!  
(LOL) **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello all's. Turns out that I'm going to have to wait on moving things out, so I decided to try my best and write up a shortie chappie. ^__^  
Hope you guys like it!!! **_

_~Disclaimer~ I only own the added characters and the odd. Everything else is owned by Nintendo. _

Chapter 11- Finally Feeling Human

~Freesia~

I finally woke up and noticed Sheik at my side. My throat was dry and my head felt stuffed. I noticed Sheik was asleep on the bedside, curled in a tight ball.  
I sat up in bed and stretched, adding a yawn to it as well. I then crawled out of bed and lightly put a sheet on Sheik's tiny form.  
I didn't dare wake him up, only because I know he hasn't had a good night's rest since the beginning of this whole mess.  
I quietly opened the door and closed it, then turned to see a small house. Or was it a cottage? It was small, quaint, and the walls were white with tapestries of the Hero of Time on it.  
I studied few of them until I stopped at one. It was him… Dark Link. Dark's face was frozen with terror as the Hero stood over him, in his striking stance, his face full of victory. Link's triforce glowed brightly on his right hand- the same hand which held his Master Sword.

"So you're awake now," a voice spoke.

I turned slowly, and then saw Dark in the corner.

"Remember me?" asked Dark in a hard tone, "We traveled a lot… You had a friend with you. He's dead by the way. Sheik got to him before you could interfere."

"I see… Don't worry Dark. I still remember," I assured.

"You got bitten," Dark interrupted, ignoring what I said.

I felt my arm and felt the bandage there. There was no pain there, however. Lucky me.

"I know…"

"You were protecting someone who loved you very much."

There was a dead silence.

Hot tears brimmed my eyes and I looked away. "I know."

"How could you _know?!"_ screamed Dark, his red eyes glowing in rage. "Do you forget that _darkness cannot love?!"_

"_As long as it has human properties, it can do whatever it wants!" _I argued back.

There was another silence.

"Darkness cannot love. It has no heart. Its murder, lust, hate, and-"

"And it's also _human._ Trust me Dark; I've had my own dark times. Where I couldn't wait for death to claim me only because I couldn't be something I wanted to be…"

"This is different."

"HOW?!?!"

"The King of Darkness told me, of course, that I was made of his hatred and his lust for certain… Items."

"Biggest load of bull I've heard since Seb told me he wasn't cheating on me…"

"You… still speak of that beast?"

"We all have our beastly sides, don't we? It's all human."

"I'm not human."

I remained silent, trying to think of a good rebuttal. I then thought of one, but I knew it was so dangerous; I couldn't do it without possibly enraging him. But you know what? If it'll get my point across, I'll do it.

~_Dark_~

I stood there in the darkness, arms crossed and glare on my face. I was going through a supreme emotion attack. I loved Freesia, but I knew that it was dangerous too.  
'_Love is for weak people, my little creation,' _Lord Gannondorf told me after I was created, '_That is exactly what you have against Link. Since he's pitifully in love with the little princess, he'll surely come out of the crowd just to save her. And that's where you come in. Since you cannot love, you will have no weakness against our enemy.' _

And that's how it's been ever since.

"I'm not human," I told the girl before me.  
There was a silence between us. I could tell she was thinking. Hard.  
Then her eyes lowered. "Then I guess I'll just have to…"  
"What- _Oof!_"  
I was ruefully shoved up against the wall, Freesia's eyes meeting mine.

"..Show you."

My heart clenched. _Oh goddesses please tell me she's not thinking what I'm thinking…_  
Freesia grinned and whispered in my ear. "Don't worry. It'll be painless. But if you're truly not a human, it will..."  
She then went back and smiled, then pressed her lips against mine.  
Our position was held like this for awhile, and inside, the walls I built were torn into pieces like thin tissue paper.  
Her eyes were closed, as if she were afraid of my face. I blinked several times, my body stiff, but I soon relaxed and- caved.  
This felt right… I knew this was what I wanted… And I knew that I was officially human.  
The dark veil around me lifted, revealing a shining new me. I liked this feeling, and I prayed to Din that it wouldn't fade…

I put my hands on Freesia's waist and forced her away from me.  
She looked at me, blushing furiously. "I- I knew it wouldn't work…"  
"You're right. It won't work… Unless…"  
Freesia looked up at me, hope in her beautiful eyes.  
I then switched our positions- her against the wall and me facing her. "Be with me… Promise to me that you'll be mine!"  
She stared at me, and smiled. "How can I say no?"  
I grinned also, and once again our lips met.  
This was the best day of my life.

_**Heehee!! That's the end of Chapter 11!!! YAY!!! Omg, so happy!!!  
Plus, I have to thank and give my love to all of those who have reviewed and supported this story for awhile!! Thanks!! And I'll try writing another chapter soon! I have the perfect idea!!! Love you guys!! **_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: YAY!!! World record time of moving into a new room: 1 whole day and 2 extra morning hours!! LOL. Well, here's the 12****th**** chapter!! Enjoy! And remember to R&R!!! Love you guys, mean it! Plus: I HAVE NO SCHOOL TOMORROW!!!! IF I'm not busy, I might be able to upload more chapters!!! YAY!!!  
**

**~Disclaimer~ I own NONE of the characters. Just the one I created and the idea. **

Chapter 12- Discovering Powers

~Freesia~

I was sitting at the kitchen table and made Dark some coffee. We were calm now, and Dark had his hand upon mine. Well, it _was_ calm, until Sheik crashed in, stars dancing around her head.

"You're awake! Both of you!" he squeaked.

"You just noticed that?" asked Dark, giving out a small laugh.

"WELL, YEAH! FREESIA'S ALIVE!!" Sheik cried out in joy.

I took a gentle sip out of my coffee and set it down. "Well, you're not getting rid of me _that_ easily…"  
Sheik threw his head back and began to laugh until…

I began to cough.

It was such a wretched cough.

I continued coughing.

My coughs grew rougher and rougher until it grew course, and to a point of where I couldn't breathe.

Dark's hand jerked off of my own and I spilt the coffee by accident. Sheik grabbed me and held me tightly while I coughed hard.  
It went on for longer than five minutes and my throat was raw. No matter how hard I tried to stop, it just wouldn't.  
I continued, until I began to panic. I had just coughed up blood.  
"Dark! Help me get her into the bedroom!" Sheik cried out.  
Dark remained frozen in his seat, his eyes wide in fear.

"DARK, DAMNIT, WAKE UP!"

I coughed out more blood, and my hand smacked on the table.  
Dark jumped to life and helped Sheik carry me to my room once more.

****

~Dark~

****

There she lay once more. The once tan face now turning pale. "Freesia, my flower, stay with me."

She nodded her head, covering her mouth and trying to conceal the blood flowing from her mouth. Sheik soon came with a cloth and began to wipe it away.

I sat next to her and held her hand, tears threatening to low. I swear, I will kill every spider, bug, or creature that dares to get in my way here on out if she dies…

Freesia gave me a smile. Through all of that… pain… she could still smile?

****

~Freesia~

****

I gave out a small smile as I felt the coughs slow down. The tear in my throat felt tingly and warm. What was happening to me? I felt… happy.

I felt a light squeeze on my arm and I looked to see the bite mark change into a bright and glowing mark. I stared down at it in wonder and observed its intricate swirls.

What was that? A… Was that a… Flower?

The flower began to glow and I looked up at Sheik and Dark in fear, giving out one last terrified cough.

****

~Dark~

****

The glow surrounded her and I heard Sheik gasp. "Incredible… She's received death and sickness all at once… Now all that's left is her power."

I looked at my love again and the light was at its brightest.

"Oh goddesses!" Sheik got up and scrambled out of the room.

"Hey, where are you going!?"

****

~Zelda/Sheik~

****

I couldn't stand it. The power in the room was growing too strong.

I completely transformed back into my Zelda form as I walked into the room where Sebastian's dead body lay.

"_Ppssst! You!" _s voice whispered out of nowhere.

My head snapped up as I tried pinning the stupid and loose dress back together. "Who's there?!" I called.

"_Look down to your left!" _

I did, and was face-to-face with the man Sheik killed.

I jumped back in shock, and then remembered the strange feeling of hatred I felt towards him when I killed him.

"Y-you c-can't b-be a-a-alive!" I stuttered. "You're dead!"

"_Hey, I'm just a ghost talking, but you needed o know who was delivering this message…" the voice whispered. "Anyways, since I'm dead in this world, I can go back home and try… Fixing my ways. Don't worry, I'm not going to be in her life anymore, I'm going to move far, far, FAR away." _

I nodded, and I averted my eyes from the dead body. "O-okay… It's nice to know that you're going to fix what you did… I can still sense how upset Freesia is from what you did."

"_Yeah. I can totally sense it right now… and I'm sorry. I didn't see how carried away I was getting with my feelings. Just tell her that… it was my fault. And I'm going to make up for it." _

I shook her head like a dog. "That's not my place. You do it when she gets home."

"_That's why I want you to tell her. I don't know when she's coming home!" _

I fell silent. "Well," I licked my dry lips, "I'm sure it won't be long. My faith for him is… practically gone."

I heard a scoff. "_Don't give up on him yet! He's trying to get here as fast as he can, I'm sure. Plus, you must never forget- Freesia's here to help you. Do not lose hope so quickly, or else you'll lose her." _

I nodded and looked around the room and found a folded dress suitable for me to wear. Before I left, I decided to look at Sebastian one last time, but he wasn't there!

"_I'm tired of this place… Imma go home. Don't worry, I'll be fine." _

I left the room with a final nod.

****

~Dark~

****

After Sheik had left, I took my part of the shift and watched over Freesia. The flower on her arm was beautiful, but I didn't get it. What was its purpose?  
Freesia soon woke up and she looked at me in confusion. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
I looked down at her. "Of all the people to ask…"  
A look of disbelief fell upon her face and she laughed gently. "Oh yes, now I remember…"  
I took her hand as she stared into space.  
"Are _you_ okay?" I asked her.  
She looked at me and she smiled. "I feel happy."  
I looked down at her, unsure. "Well, your happiness is all I care for so..." I wandered.  
She looked up at me and smiled broadly. "So what are we gonna do today?"  
I looked down at her insanely. "Uhmm… We're going to…"  
What were we going to do?  
The door suddenly swung open, and on the other side was someone I rarely saw EVER.

It was the princess Zelda.

Freesia giggled. "Oh, hello Zelda!"  
I looked incredulously. "You knew-?"  
"Of course! You couldn't tell? She acts so much like a girl when she acts like a guy."  
I looked to Zelda, and she shrugged. "Okay, okay. Now that we've done roll call, where are going right now?" I asked.  
"GORON CITY!!!" screamed Freesia chirpily.  
I looked to her and Zelda stared. "A-are you sure?" she asked.  
Freesia got out of bed, dressed in her normal outfit from before, and bounced excitedly by the door. "C'mon!! While he's still there!"  
I changed quickly into a new outfit (black t-shirt and something Freesia called 'jeans') and we left the house, Freesia leading the way on a horse.**  
**

**That's the end of this chapter!! I'll be really happy and surprised if you guess Freesia's power so quickly… (P.S. she's not psychic…)  
R&R!! Love you guys!!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**~Disclaimer~ I own NOTHING, just the added characters and the idea. Plus, the lyrics later on belong to Evanescence, NOT me. **

**Chapter 13- The Gift's **

**~narrator~**

The three warriors made it through the village below Death Mountain. The guard let them through at the sight of the queen hidden by a cloak.

"Be safe, Queen Zelda. The Goron's have been out of control lately."

"Unless they don't want to face exile, they will be proper towards a royal and guests," Zelda told the guard softly, her voice cold as ice.

The guard nodded, and they carried on, Dark slipping skillfully in through the shadows.

The carried up the slope and Zelda remained still while Freesia continuously looked back.

"If you're wondering about Dark, he's nearby. I can sense him," Zelda told her.

"I know, I'm just wondering if we should leave him back there with that chicken…" Freesia wondered aloud, still looking back.

Zelda halted suddenly, then turned to see Dark fooling around with the large cucoo.

"It looks like he's befriended it…" Freesia added with a light tone.

Zelda turned her horse around completely and sighed. "Dark! Come on! Quit fooling around! We have to go up the mountain!"

Dark laughed aloud, and the chicken playfully pecked his shoulder. "Awww!! Can we keep it?!"

Freesia laughed as Dark stood with the cucoo on top of his head. Freesia looked at Zelda, whose face looked murderous.

"Aw, c'mon Zellie. I gotta good feeling about that bird!" she insisted, trying her hardest not to laugh any harder.

Zelda's mouth twitched and she turned once more, heading up the trail.

Dark jumped on the horse behind Freesia, and let Freesia hold onto the cucoo while guiding the horse.

****

They reached the top and soon, they heard a strange chant from above.

It sang:

"_We all live,  
we all die,  
that does not begin to justify you.  
It's not what it seems,  
Not what you think,  
No, I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind,  
Not real life,  
No, I must be dreaming!" _

"What is that?" asked Freesia aloud, the small cucoo now shivering in her hands.  
Dark jumped off the horse and looked ahead. His red eyes went wide in shock and he turned to his lover.

The chant continued:

"_We all live,  
we all die,  
that does not begin to justify you.  
It's not what it seems,  
not what you think,  
No I must be dreaming!  
It's only in my mind,  
not real life,  
No I must be dreaming!"  
_

"Dark! What is it!? You're scaring me!" squeaked Freesia.

"_We all live, _

_We all die,  
that does not begin to justify you."  
_

Zelda growled and kicked her horse into full speed. Her patience was at a low measure and the repetition of the song was freaking her out. But was that song supposed to tell her something? She had no idea, but she was going to find out soon…

"_It's not what it seems,  
not what you think,  
No I must be dreaming!  
It's only in my mind,  
not real life!  
No I must be dreaming!"  
_

"Zelda! Wait, where are you going!?" called Dark, snapping the reins once as soon as he jumped back on. The chase began and the chant grew closer and closer.

_  
Not what it seems,  
Not what you think,  
I must be dreaming..._

It stopped, and Dark halted the horse. "What is it, Dark? What happened to the sound?" asked Freesia.

Dark was silent…

~_Freesia_~

I was freaking out BIG TIME. No one answering my questions and my happiness was replaced by fear. I clung to Dark's arm and closed my eyes. "Please Dark, speak to me," I whispered.

"Zelda's in Goron City right now. Someone's just died…"

My eyes opened. "Oh dear God, don't tell me…"

"I didn't say it was him!" snapped Dark, "I said it was 'someone'."

"Then why are we still here?! Zelda might need us!" I shouted, frustrated. I set the cucoo on top of Dark's head, took the reins away from him and began to ride on. Dark clung onto me and screamed at me: "Are you insane!? The rode is too narrow! You'll kill us!"

"Just trust me on this, Dark! I've got a feeling!" I shouted back.

"You ALWAYS have a feeling! I don't get this-GAH!!!"

I turned sharply and accidentally made the horse lose its balance slightly.

We continued our way up, and I didn't dare slow down… I did have a feeling… I've been having this lot lately, and I had no explanation for it. It had occurred ever since that horrifying cough I had.

Did I do something wrong? Am I brain dead now?

_No, _a voice gentle and light spoke in my head.

I looked back slightly at Dark. "Did you say something recently?"

"Other than you're crazy? I don't think so- GODDESSES, FREESIA WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING THIS THING!!!!"

I nearly gave myself whiplash as I looked back to the rode. I reared to the left, then a sudden right.

_Wow, Freesia, you can drive! _The gentle voice laughed.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

_Heehee! It's me! Farore! _

My eyes went wide and I nearly dropped the reins.

_Take it easy, sistuh! I know, it's not normal for goddesses to talk through people's minds…_

_**THE HELL IT ISN'T**__, _I thought back, scared shitless.

_Well, I had to say something! Things haven't gone very well since Link's disappearance so I thought that maybe a quick heart-to-heart would be cool for you. _

_**If it'll answer several questions, be my guest. Just don't distract me too much! **_

_You got a deal! _Farore laughed.

_**Question one! What was that chanting all about? **_ I asked.

_Well, that's their chant for when one of their own dies. Don't worry it's not Link. _

_**Okay… Why do I feel so… **_

_Lucky? It's the newest power you got, love! The spider's bite was so heavy with poison it was way past the limit of killing you, but giving you the _chance_ to be reborn_ physically _with a new power._

_**Wicked, **_I remarked, making the horse turn left again.

_Indeed! Din gave you that power as thanks in helping the Queen Zelda. Nayru and I haven't decided what to give you yet… _the voice went quiet out of shyness.

_**You don't have to give me gifts you know. I love adventure more than anything else in this world! **_I told her honestly.

_Your heart is kind and honest, but really, we're so thankful that Impa had left to the other world. We never thought she would come back. Oh! And when you rescued Impa in her time of need! That takes true heroism! _Farore gushed.

_**Really, it was nothing… **_

"FREESIA, DEAR GOD STOP!! WE'RE HERE! STOP!!!!" shrieked Dark.

I snapped out of my thoughts and halted the horse suddenly.

Dark sighed in relief and put his head on my shoulder.

_Something tells me you only have one last chance for a question… _Farore added quietly.

_**Yes… Will Dark and I last 'till the end of time? **_I asked.

_Well… I'm not sure. Nayru usually figures out the future and that could be her gift for you… _she went silent.

_**Are you there? **_I asked.

No response.

Damn…


	14. Chapter 14

**~Disclaimer~ I own nothing! Only the added character and the idea!!! Everything else belongs to Nintendo!!! **

**Chapter 14- The Quick Getaway**

Dark had jumped off the horse and practically kissed the ground.

"LAND!!! Oh, sweet blessed Farore, thank you for land!" he cried out in joy.

I cleared my throat loudly, and stared down at him, the cucco now on my head. He sat upright.

"Oh, right, sorry…"

Dark reached up for the bird and it gratefully went into his hands.

"_Maybe you should concentrate on something worth concentrating on," _a voice spoke in the dark.

Dark turned as the cucco flapped onto his head. "It'd be nice to if the thing you're concentrating on didn't move around so much."

The voice gave out a deep chuckle. "I guess that's true. But, my little creation, you weren't made to concentrate on anything."

I gasped and looked down to Dark, whose face was taken aback. His red blossomed into a deep shade… The shade of blood.

_~Dark~_

Nobody ever called me their 'little creation' except Ganondorf…. And he was supposed to dead.

"Who are you?" I asked hatred and fear in my voice.

Out of the darkness flew several hundred rocks and then Zelda stepped out of the shadows. Her cloak was gone and she held her sword was at her side.

Freesia gasped as Zelda lifted a hand and cast a spell.

The rocks began to _move. _

I was suddenly pulled up from behind by Freesia. She was screaming out of fear and then she told me aloud, "_They're GORONS, Dark!! They're hypnotized or something!!! Oh, dear GOD THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US DARK!!!" _

My eyes widened and I stared at Zelda.

Something wasn't right….

"Zel…?"

There was a loud _thump! _and the horse toppled over, crying out in pain. Freesia's screamed as she fell. I landed safely away, but the now dead horse was pinning Freesia to the floor.

The cucco cawed loudly and pecked at the now dead beast atop my flower.

She was screaming in panic and tried her hardest to get the horse off of her. I stared at Zelda and she grinned evilly.

"Hello, Dark Link. Long time no see?"

Chills ran deep within my veins as Ganon's voice came out of Zelda's lips.

"Wh-what have you done to the Queen?!" I stammered, trying to be brave.

A laugh. "The _Queen?_ My I have missed out on a lot lately, haven't I?" Zelda's gaze landed on Freesia who was quiet now, but still trying to get the dead corpse off of her. "Yes," Zelda whispered, "I believe I _have_ missed out on a lot…."

I blocked Ganon's view of Freesia, feeling protective of what was mine. Zelda's eyes glistened with interest.

"Ooh, I see how this is…" began Ganon, "You ran into the lively group, kidnapped one of them (my guess is the girl), fell in love, and decided to help them in order to keep the one you love."

I glared, not liking where this was going.

"How amusing…"

I let my hand lightly fall on the hilt of my sword and noticed the crowd of Goron's coming in closer and closer…

"What-do-you-want," I growled lowly and threateningly.

Zelda chuckled and then stepped into the light. I gasped as I saw her eyes a shine with a pure golden color with her skin tinted blue and grey in several spots and a strange and intricate design on both sides of her face.

"Well, I've been traveling lately in several bodies, not caring how powerful the magic would be when I left them and killed them, all I wanted was the boy. Then I heard there was a group on the search for him and so my measures became desperate. I wanted the item I needed most, and that was the other two pieces to the triforce. I knew I should go to the princess –or shall I say Queen? - to get her first, but to my misfortune, she was gone, and since I knew she was in her disguise, I could not track her triforce anywhere. I then went back a step and decided to find the boy, who also couldn't be found."

Ganon looked at me. "I am very disappointed to find that you –of all people- decided to join them," he spat, his golden eyes glaring at me.

Zelda's stolen body twitched and the golden eyes flashed blue, then back to a solid gold. Her neck stretched then swung back to face me. Ganon's voice within her chuckled. "She dares to fight the powerful Ganon…"

"Let Zelda go! She… she just wants Link back!" Freesia called from below me. I turned to see her flinching in pain and squirming. The cucco dancing around her, trying to find a way to get the horse off easily.

Zelda snorted. "You mean… _this?" _

Zelda's hand twitched and out flew the body of a thin lad in green. My mouth opened slightly at the sight of my twin brother- Link.

Link moaned and squirmed in pain, now turning onto his back.

I then saw it, the cuts, bruises, and evident wounds on his sides.

I bent down and threw a glare at Zelda.

"Time out," was all I said and I then turned to Freesia behind me.

"We need to get out of here," I told her in a hushed tone.

"Ha! That'd be nice if I could _move_, Dark!" scoffed Freesia angrily, furiously pushing the horse lying dead on her side.

I sneered and easily pushed the fat horse off of her with just one shove. "There, _happy now?_"

"Why you little shi-"

"No time for arguing, Freesh! Come on!" I interrupted, helping her stand.

As soon as she stood, we faced Zelda and Freesia rushed over to the fallen Link the cucco already there and pecking at his pale face.

She got him to stand and Zelda stared at her with new interest.

"Freesia Strike am I right?" asked Ganon's deep voice.

Freesia passed Link into my arms and I whispered to her my leave quickly and that I wouldn't be gone for long.

She nodded, and then turned to answer to Ganon. I quickly transported to Saria's place.

~Freesia~

After Dark left there was a silence. I stared at the possessed Zelda and shivered as the golden eyes stared into mine.

"Intriguing…" Ganon smirked. "Zelda told me how much of a help you've been so far… Tell me…."

There was another silence and I stood there, completely still and my heart was racing as the Goron's tightened the small circle around us.

"Why did you help her find the Hero of Time? And how did you manage to convert my shade?"

I scoffed. "It's not a big deal just to help out someone once in awhile. I wanted something different. And Dark… He didn't convert in any way. He's still himself… It's just that now he's… Happier."

"You don't understand what measures I took to perfectly make a replica of my enemy. The brainwashing in his mind obviously wasn't enough because now he can _love," _Ganon made a face at the word 'love'.

"He only loves because he had the free will to! Unlike you who just forces whatever you want upon them without even the slightest consent! You've abused your power, Ganon!" I screamed at him, infuriated that he didn't understand.

"My power is something you should never ever judge. You of course can't possibly understand that though… You're just a kid…" spat Ganon, becoming infuriated.

I grinned to myself. "Don't underestimate the intelligence of a kid. Otherwise you'll get your butt kicked again."

Ganon looked up at me, his face contorted with rage. He made Zelda raise the sword she carried and at the tip a growing light orb erupted from it.

I raised my hands to protect myself until it faded away and hit a flying white object. I looked down in front of me and saw Dark's cucco, now lifeless on the floor.

Dark soon came back in a cloud of blackness and pulled me in as Ganon began to laugh.

"Until next time, Freesia Strike. Then the true battle will begin," echoed the threatening voice of Ganondorf.

"I can't wait…" I whispered back.

The sight of Zelda and the cucco faded, and they were replaced by trees and flowers. The kiss of night air caressed my body as Dark held onto me tightly, kissing my hair.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, fear evident in his voice.

I merely nodded and continued to see the evil grin on Zelda's face…

**Me: Well, looks like Freesia's not gonna get any sleep tonight. **

**Freesia: That's not exactly good. **

**Me: Why? **

**Freesia: I'm a VERY temperamental person if I don't get my sleep. **

**Me: Oh, please it's only one night. I had to stay up for this whole month practically because I got writer's block! **

**Freesia: Poor you… **

***throws brick at head* **

**Me: Looks like she IS going to get some sleep tonight. **

**Dark: T_T **

**Me: Don't forget to review!! =^__^=**


	15. Chapter 15

**~Disclaimer~ I own nothing. Just the crazy idea and the added character. **

**Chapter 15~ Dark's Change**

**~Freesia~**

"C'mon, Link, wake up!" shouted Dark in the midnight air.

I stared out at the nearby ocean bay and breathed in the salty air. I then turned to Dark as he hovered over his twin's motionless body. "Where are we?" I asked.

Dark looked at me from the corner of his eyes and sighed. "We're at the Great Bay."

Great Bay… It was a good name since this shoreline was pretty huge. I sighed and closed my eyes, gently tilting my head upwards.

"_Sebastian," _I thought, finally thinking about him, _"Wherever you are, I hope you're doing okay. Things down here aren't going as I suspected, but hey, what can I do? This tale has just begun and I can only imagine what may happen next."_

I stopped and laughed at my foolishness. This wasn't a letter to him, was it? He's gone right now and the most you can do is think about writing a forbidden and secret letter…

I shrugged and continued, _"I hope you're doing okay. Maybe I was harsh on you when you left me, but I understand now. We just weren't made for each other, and I hope that one day- just one day- we can meet face to face… so that way I can apologize for the way I've been." _

My thoughts were interrupted as a rough cough was heard. I turned to see that Link was awake, coughing up the blood that had sat inside of him for so long.

"That's right," Dark cooed, sitting Link up, "get it all out. Don't worry, we're right here." Dark snuck another look at me and I nodded in encouragement, smiling gently.

I looked back up at the stars, and then turned to help out Dark, but the letter went on.

"_Link's just woken up. Yeah, I can't believe it myself, we've found him. But to our dismay, Zelda's been taken. Sorry to keep the secret from you that Sheik was really Zelda the whole time. Anyways, we escaped to Great Bay. It's beautiful down here, and the ocean breeze is something I merely enjoy. You loved it too. I remember our first date was at the beach… You loved it at night. 'You don't know what love is until you've lost it'. I believe we have lost it, haven't we? Yes… We had to move in deeper to the forest and you had lost all-communication with the ocean. You're eyes held the ghosts of the ocean, begging you not to leave… But what could be done?" _

I held Link up as Dark tore off several sections of his clothes and tried dressing the large wounds on his sides.

"_Link's badly hurt, and I guess I have to sign off here. Pray for his healing to be quick, yes? I'll see you on the other side, dear friend…" _

My mind grew silent and I held Link tightly, surprised to feel his heart beating beneath my palm. His glassy eyes looked to me and the veil was lifted as his breathing calmed itself. "W-who are you?" he asked.

"Just calm down, Link. You've been through a lot." I whispered gently.

Link, panting and half-alive nodded and looked ahead to see Dark. He freaked out and squirmed, crying out in pain.

"No! Stop, you'll hurt yourself!" I shouted, trying to hold him down.

"He's going to kill us!" he cried.

"No! He's not like that anymore!"

"Damnit, Freesia, I'll knock him out if he doesn't stay still in ten seconds!" shouted Dark, trying his best to get the cloth around Link's chest, which now was exposed.

"Link, look at me!" I whispered fervently in his ear. He did. "Now, I swear to you that Dark won't hurt you. He only wants to help you. If you sit still then he can fix your wound to the best of his abilities. And I swear to you I will watch over his every move to make sure he doesn't do any screw up's."

"Are you sure?!" Link demanded, his blue eyes frightened.

"_I swear." _

There was an unsure silence and Dark began to wind and bandage.

"This'll be real quick, so don't move," Dark remarked in a hushed tone.

Link, eyes wide and full of wonder, nodded. 

_The next day…_

I was awake the whole night, pondering about what to do next. My guess was that Ganon would take Zelda to the castle once more and try to run it. We couldn't wait.

But Link was hurt badly and Dark seems to be undergoing a state of depression or hatred… Was it up to me? How could I help?

I stared as the day began to dawn and I watched over the two twins.

Link was a creamy colored boy with a red smear on his cheeks. Dark was the opposite with tan skin and colorless cheeks.

It was remarkable how different they were.

Link with his blonde hair reflecting off the sun and Dark's black hair giving his eyes shade from the penetrating light.

What made me love Dark? Was it his dark vibe? Or was it just my opinion on how human he was, when he least expected it?

I stared at the calm ocean beyond them and saw a bird, flying in the air towards me. I stood as it hovered in the air slightly and landed on my now outstretched arm.

A letter was in its beak.

I removed it and opened it as it flew away.

It read:

"_Freesia, _

_I hope you're doing okay too. Not much I can write since my whole family is packing up and moving back down to the ocean side. I'm not sure why… but the sun isn't up today. It's all gloom. You're family is worried and sent out a police force out for you. Don't worry though, I gotcha covered. I said that maybe you were down at the Great Bay, and your brother gave me the most incredulous look… But they are searching. Come back soon, friend, for they miss you greatly. _

_-Sebastian_

_P.S. I cannot believe you're apologizing after what I did to you. I feel guilty the most and I intend on giving you the biggest hug alive. I'm sorry for what I did… Tell Dark and Link that I said hi." _

I smiled to myself and looked back out to the ocean. How had he received my letter, if I had written it in my mind?

I laughed quietly. It didn't matter since this place was capable of so many things.

I closed my eyes and wrote again.

"_Sebastian, a new day is dawning today. I know you want me to return home as quickly as possible, but I do not think I'll be capable of that. I believe we will fight Ganon today or maybe tonight, but it matters not. I either die here or in the Normal World. No biggie for me. I feel like I'm writing my death sentence, but when you think about it, it's not that bad… Just let James know he can't have my laptop, or I'll haunt him till he's back in diapers. _

_Thanks, Freesia." _

The letter flew out of my hands and back into the breeze, and then landed in the ocean, drowning itself.

There was a rustling beneath me and I saw Dark waking up.

"Freesia," he grunted, "what are you doing awake so early? Did you get any sleep at all?"

I looked down at him and grinned. "Not really, but that doesn't matter much…"

Dark sat up and looked over at Link. "He's not up yet, huh?"

"Nope."

Dark snickered. "He always was a deep sleeper..."

I grinned also, but my eyes were mainly on the waking Dark. I was unsure for a moment, thinking about what to say, till I blurted it all out. "What would you say to me if I went and defeated Ganon by myself?"

Dark froze, his eyes frozen and his breath caught in his chest. "What…?"

I swallowed and he stood. "You would really do that? Go off on your own, and try killing Ganon by yourself?"

I nodded.

"You're insane."

"Hope is not insanity."

"I'd have to say your type of hope is."

I was frustrated now.

"How come when I ask to do this alone you say no, yet when Link goes off without even asking PERMISSION, he gets to go through bigass temples and kill more than just Ganon!?"

"Because that was his destiny! He was supposed to fight for them. You are not." Dark cried out, his hands now on my shoulders.

"I want to fight! I want to help besides being the one who makes this such a strain!" I shouted back.

"Who said you were being the one who makes the strain?! I'll kill them! You're not a strain. If anything, you're the only person who gives me the right -no- the_ will_ to live!" Dark stated, staring into my eyes, his red eyes flickering.

I stared uncertainly at him until I noticed his eyes were turning a greenish color.

"D-Dark?" I stammered, starting to point at his eyes. "You're eyes are…"

He dropped his arms and started blinking furiously. "Wh-what-?" he started to question, but he didn't finish.

Dark tripped and fell back into the spot he slept in and held a hand to shield his eyes.

I then noticed that Link wasn't there anymore.

I turned to see him grasping a tree stump and stare.

"Link, what are you doing?!" I screamed, kneeling down next to Dark.

Link approached quickly after a small hesitation. "What's wrong?"

"His eyes! They're changing colors!"

Link knelt beside me, his shirt still off, but his wounds somehow healed.

"Dark," I cried out, "Dark, look at me!"

"He's letting the darkness go… He's letting me go…" Dark whispered, dropping his hand. I then saw the changes happen.

His hair turned a softer brown and his eyes opened to reveal beautiful, chocolate brown eyes.

Dark looked up at me, fear seizing his heart. "Do I look bad? Freesia… Am I normal now?"

I stared as a smile began to spread across my face. Link looked to me, eyes wide.

"Your name is Freesia?"

I nodded. "That answers both questions, FYI."

Dark laughed and went to the ocean shore quickly. He stared at his reflection in the water and smiled.

"I guess you'll have to just call me Link…" he laughed.

"Well, we can't have two Links'!" protested Link, obviously happy that he lost at least one of his enemies.

"Well, what should we call him then?" I asked, staring intently at Dark's new form.

I pondered… What would we call him?

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to publish this chapter!! I've had really bad complications with the newest story I've started… **

**Anyways, I really have no idea what to call Dark… I think I'll stick to it anyways, but if any of you have any suggestions I'm open ^__^ R&R !!! **


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: After a very hard week (or maybe weeks…) I have finally come up with a new chapter!**_

_**Dark: YAY!!!**_

_**Me: BUT it's short. **_

_**Dark: Awwww…**_

_**Me: So, R&R people and don't forget: **_

"_**People may have writer's blocks, but it's only temporary. So next time- don't stick your head in a bucket of cold water." **_

_**Dark: … I hope you know that made no sense whatsoever, right?**_

_**Me: -shrug- you never knowwww… **_

_**Disclaimer: Dude, I don't own the epical Legend of Zelda. If I did, I wouldn't even be writing this. LOL. Just enjoy the mini-chappie. **_

_Chapter 16- Dark's New Name!_

"Troy!" shouted Link on one horse while we headed to Hyrule Town.

"WHAT? That's an awful name! He's Hyrulian, not Roman!" I protested, shaking my head wildly. "How about Harley?"

Dark gave me an incredulous look. "Who name's their kid Harley?!"

I laughed. "I don't know! Smart people?"

Link nudged my ribs and cracked a grin. "Well, it's too smart for Dark then."

Dark slowed down from ahead of us and rode back with us, making me in the middle of the two brothers.

"How about… Krad?" asked Link.

"Dark BACKWARDS?" I shrieked, then shook my head. "No. It sounds like Kraig, and the guy I knew who had that name liked me and he was UUGGGGGLLLLYYYYY."

Dark threw his head back and laughed.

"AND," I added, looking at Link, "you are NOT naming this beautiful boy after an ugly, hormone-controlled geek like him."

Link laughed harder, his pink cheeks rosier than before when I first saw him.

"How about Tristan?" asked Dark in a small voice.

Both Link and I looked at the new Dark Link.

His dark brown hair had golden highlights here and there and his eyes were now a golden color. His face was no longer ashen-colored, but bright and alive.

I grinned. He looked like a perfect Tristan.

"Tristan," pondered Link aloud, "I've never heard anyone with that name before…"

"It's perfect!" I cried out.

Link's smile grew big. "Very well! I shalt dub thee Tristan! Savior and Defender of the Hero of Time!"

Dark blushed slightly and looked away again.

"What's wrong Da- I mean- _Tristan?_" I asked, trying to adjust to the name he chose.

He shrugged, and looked down at the reins in his tanned hands.

"It's just weird, you know? Being all different… My will is finally free and… Link is actually talking to me without hate in his tone…"

"Well, that does take getting used too, but that was before. Ganon's hatred for your brother was pretty deep. And I guess to keep him from going insane with hatred and jealousy he put it all in you."

Tristan snorted. "I was his puppet."

"Well, a lot of people were before. It's nothing to be ashamed about. No one taught you any better until now," I reasoned.

"Was Link a puppet?" asked Tristan, his voice quiet.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Link's hands tighten around the reins.

"I was," Link answered his tone dark. "I continued to fight his power. Constantly I did, but his power was still too strong. I didn't know what I was doing sometimes; my body reacted to everything on its own. Ganon controlled my mind, made me escape Zelda's ego every chance when she was nearby. He could sense her. _I _could sense her. But every time…"

We began to slow our horses down once we entered Termina Field and as the sun set we entered the Lon Lon Ranch.

"The Milk Bar's inside the Hyrule Town if you want me to get some drinks," informed Link, a hopeful tone in his voice.

"No!" Tristan shouted from upstairs in the inn we rented, "The town is heavily guarded and I don't want you getting drunk on the day before we fight for Hyrule's and Zelda's freedom!"

"What? You can get drunk here?!" I gasped.

"Who doesn't?" said Link, turning red from being told off by Tristan. He then called out, "And I know how to get into the Town Castle, _Tristan, _only Zelda and I know the secret passageways.

Tristan then came out of nowhere, hanging down by his legs which were grasping tightly to the banister above. "And _who _exactly has invaded Zelda's mind, letting him read every private feeling and emotion in her body?"

Link looked up and blushed a deeper red. "Oh yeah… I forgot…"

Tristan shook his head. "What am I going to do with you, Linkie? You keep forgetting things…"

"I only forgot that… I'm not completely hopeless!" Link shouted, embarrassed.

Tristan shrugged and did an expert landing, one knee braced on the floor.

"Freesia, you're sharing a room with me. The stupid idiot at the front table didn't give us a good amount of rooms to use," snarled Tristan.

I nodded, blushing slightly at the image of Da- TRISTAN and I in the same bed…

"She can sleep in my bed. I don't mind sleeping on the sofa…" added Link.

"No. I want to be close to her just in case if any of Ganon's creatures or followers attack us in the night," Dark protested.

I looked up at him, feeling special that he wanted to protect me.

Link understood and nodded. "As you wish, dear brother."

Together, all three of us went to bed, parting as we walked into our bedrooms.

The bed was large, just enough to fit two and the bedroom widow was next to the bed, creating a beautiful moonlight ray to dance upon the bed.

"Oh, this room is beautiful!" I gasped.

Da- I mean- Tristan (God, that's hard to adjust to!) didn't bother turning on the light, and removed his shirt as he closed the door and toppled into bed, his beauty stunning me on the spot.

I couldn't crawl into bed next to this guy. He was too gorgeous.

I'd ruin his beauty… Any girl who'd see him with me would shun me because I was so… Not for him.

"Well, are you coming?" asked Dark over his shoulder when he rolled over to the opposite side of me.

I shook my head and only kicked off my shoes. I lay down on the very edge of the bed, feeling awkward.

I felt him roll over again, sigh and pull me closer to him so I was fully in the bed with him. I felt his heat, when before I just felt ice.

"I don't bite," he purred seductively in my ear.

I felt myself blush in the dark and I rolled over to face him, shocked to see that his face was _very _close to mine.

"Tristan… How do you feel?"

I felt Tristan hesitate for a minute, then answer casually, "I feel fine. Free, if you will."

I pondered his answer in the darkness and looked back up at him when he asked me the same question.

Tristan laughed and kissed my lips. "Good night, my flower."

"Good night, white rose."

He laughed again. "White rose?"

"Yup," I answered, "you've just made a new beginning. So from now on, I am your flower and you are my white rose."

Tristan chuckled and chuckled. "As you wish my fair flower."

We kissed each other and laughed at the stupid nicknames we gave each other till the early hours of the morning. Then, we dropped off into sleep in a warm embrace.

_**A/N: Eee-hee-hee! Super cuteness! Just what I was aiming for!! ^__^ **_

_**Link: -rolls eyes- **_

_**Tristan: Don't be hatin'. You're next. **_

_**Link: O.o **_

_**A/N: haha! R&R!!! **_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: FINALLY the internet will let me download chapters again… I hate my internet service. **

**Link: -whispers- Dammit…**

**Me: -smacks back of Link's head- Just for that, you have to do the disclaimer!! **

**Link: -rolls eyes- Ghosthunter013 doesn't own the Legend of Zelda because she's not that smart and her ideas are crap. **

**Me: -throws brick at head- NOT TRUE!!! I also don't own the song that I'm going to use and please note that there are going to be random sections of the song dotted in this chappie. **

**Tristan: … Haha you got hit in the head with a brick. **

**Link: -on floor, throws random brick at Tristan's head- shut up. **

_Chapter 17- The Unexpected Meeting _

Link lay in bed that night… Bored and pondering about how Zelda was doing.

_Awful, probably, _thought Link to himself, _and it's my fault… _

_**Don't be stupid, bro, it ain't your fault. **_

Link nearly fell out of his bed. _What the hell?! Dark?_

_**Tristan, actually. I'm glad I have a human name… I feel normal now… **_

Link gave a sigh of relief and his heart rate lowered. _Tristan… I thought you couldn't read my thoughts anymore…_

_**Never think that. We are still linked together- no pun intended. **_

Link snorted. _You dork…_

_**You did SO not just call me a- **_

Link's mind went silent and he heard a rustle on the other side of the paper-thin wall. He grinned to himself. _Getting too frisky with Freesia there, Tristan? _

_**Shut up. I just dropped something. **_

_Like your belt? _

_**Link… **_Tristan's thought came in like a sigh; _**we both know that I'm not a virgin, so come off it. I'm waiting till Freesia gives me permission. I'm a patient and good little boy. **_

Link couldn't help but laugh aloud at this comment.

_**Anyways, you distracted me, you jerk. What was that thought about Zelda before? **_

Link's heart heaved slightly. _You don't wanna know… _

_**Oooh, little Linkie is in looovee? **_

Link snorted. _Come __**on, **__Tristan, you should know by now that runaway heroes don't win the princess. It's the royal-blooded ones. _

Tristan scoffed in his mind. _**You moron, QUEEN Zelda gets to choose who she wants to marry. She's the freaking QUEEN for pities sake. Do you have no brain, cause I don't think you'll want me to fill it! **_

_Lay off, Tristan, this brain is guilty, not empty. _

_**Ohhh I see how it is. You're guilty because you think that you're the one who betrayed Zelda when you really didn't. Am I right, or am I right? **_

Link hesitated. _Go make out with Freesia or something. Leave me be. _

_**Woah woah, grasshopper, you ain't escaping Tristan here yet. **_

_Ugh! Come on… Why won't you just leave it alone? _

_**Because I like to torture the one's in love. **_

_How would you like it if I stole your body and made you run away from Freesia?! How would you like to feel that every step she takes closer into finding you, you take one more step away!? How would you feel if you couldn't cry out her name when you were in pain, but she was calling you? _

_Tristan… How would you feel if you had betrayed her? _

Tristan was silent on the other side, and Link concentrated on the other side of the wall, but he did not hear anything.

_**I'll say this, because it's true. Link… **_

_**You're an utterly hopeless case when it comes to love. You just proved to her and yourself that you can't live without her and that she can't live without you. Haven't you ever heard of the quote 'distance makes the heart grow fonder'? **_

Link flinched. How could that be so simple? It was so complicated to him.

_**Unlock your door, Link. Freesia's asleep and I want to talk face-to-face before I punch a wall instead of your face. **_

_Oh that is just so comforting… _Link thought, unlocking his door and going to sit back on his bed.

_**Get used to it, kiddo, 'cause this'll probably be the only time I'll give you your damned comfort. **_

Within minutes the door swung open and there stood Tristan, shirt off and hair shining in the moonlight.

"Link."

"Tristan… You're shirt…"

"I know. I took it off to give Freesia a heart attack," Tristan grinned to himself, "worked out pretty well…"

Link snorted. "Sick freak…"

"Hey! I'm still Dark inside, it's just outside I'm a lot more free."

Link rolled his eyes. "A sad fact I'm forced to remember…"

Dark chuckled and jumped onto Link's bed. "So tell me, my lovesick friend. How are the feelings?"

Link sighed and leaned back on his bed. Tonight was going to be a _very _long night…

The next day, Freesia woke to see Tristan sleeping peacefully next to her.

_Amazing…_ she thought to herself, _we made it through tonight without any problems… _

Freesia almost cried with joy as her hand gently stroked Tristan's forehead, brushing away the light brown hair in his face.

_He's real… All of this… Is real… _Freesia sniffled as she forced down the tears in her eyes. She got up and out of bed and fixed her hair as she walked into her bathroom.

_**Suddenly the world seemed such a perfect place**_

_**Suddenly it moved with such a perfect grace**_

_**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste… **_

_**It all revolves around you. **_

Freesia looked back to Tristan once more before she slid into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Within minutes, Freesia left the bathroom and was all set to go, actually wearing the dress that was in her saddlebag from Saria. (_A/N: I seriously felt disgusted that Freesia was still wearing those same damned clothes from before…) _

It had no design, but was a simple color- white.

Not too dressy and not too casual in this world.

"You look stunning!" gasped a breathless voice from behind her.

Freesia turned to see Tristan, dressed in a brownish-reddish tunic he had borrowed from Link, but he had left the hat for Link to wear. He felt his hair was too good to be hidden.

Tristan grinned at her briefly confused face and planted a kiss on her unsuspected lips.

"Good morning, my flower."

Freesia laughed. "Good morn to you too, my rose."

They moved in to kiss each other, Tristan gripping her waist and Freesia tangling her hands in his hair, but a voice cleared from outside of the room.

Tristan growled at the interruption. "I'll just ignore that."

"Tristan," whined Freesia, "don't be rude."

"Who's the one being rude? The dipshit outside or the handsome boyfriend who wants to give you another kiss good morning?" protested Dark, unmoving.

"The dipshit outside, but I wanna open the door so I can kick their asses for interrupting!" she said quickly, hearing a stumbling noise outside and a cry of pain.

Tristan also heard it and backed away, flinging open the door, his hand on his hilt.

Freesia screamed bloody-murder as an unexpected goblin-looking creature fell through the door, landing on his face dead.

Link soon came out of nowhere, his sword bloodied and face panicked.

"They found us, Tristan! I've killed all of them, but I sense more coming! Pack your things and let's get out of here!" Link screamed at them, slaying the last of the moblins in the cabin.

Tristan looked to already see Freesia packing things and within minutes, everything was set and ready to go.

They quickly escaped through the back and galloped away on their horses.

_**Listen to my heart, **_

_**Can you hear it sing? **_

_**Telling me to give you everything! **_

_**Seasons may change, winter to spring. **_

_**But I love you, until the end of time. **_

Seconds later, they were about to enter the Hyrule Market, which led to Hyrule Castle. They all halted to a stop, and turned to their fear that more moblins were closing in around them.

Freesia turned to Link. "We need to go in the market- NOW!"

"But we'll get caught!" argued Link, pulling out his arrows, shooting down any moblins that were too close.

"Link, I swear to the goddesses above if we don't get in there now we are all going to die!" Freesia screamed at him, "Just trust me on this and follow me!"

She reared up her horse, turned and headed straight into the market, crossing the now closing drawbridge.

Tristan, trusting his love and in fierce need of protecting her, followed her in, Link soon coming in as well.

The drawbridge slammed to a shut and they dismounted, tying up the horses in a safe place and taking off down alleys and passageways where they wouldn't be seen.

"Down here!" hissed Freesia, slipping into a room, which was a prison.

Many innocent faces that Link had seen before were in bars and even the sages were in there!

"Saria!" cried out Link in despair to the small, familiar green-haired girl.

"Link! You've been found! Did they capture you? Did you know this was going to happen? Is that why you ran away?" asked the small Saria.

Link's eyes turned black. "There was a very different reason as to why I was missing Saria. And no, I did not know this was going to happen. If I did, you all would be somewhere safe!"

"I'm afraid it's too late then…" Saria spoke, "We've all been sentenced to death. There will be a hanging tomorrow morning, by the Queen Zelda's order."

Link's eyes went wide in horror and Freesia gave out a gasp and a loud cry that only the damned below could understand:

"_Oh my God- Sebastian is that you?!" _

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN!!!!! Tee-hee **

**Sebastian: I'm baaaaccccckk **

**Freesia: Oh, dear God… **

**Me: Tee-hee-hee R&R!!! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Heehee! Writer's block went bye-bye since school break started… Which is weird, you know? **

**Tristan: Totally. **

**Me: Awww, Tristan's mad that Sebastian's back, huh? **

**Tristan: NO. **

**Link: Right… **

**Freesia: Ghosthunter013 doesn't own anything from Nintendo or Legend of Zelda except for the characters she created… **

_Chapter 18- Sebastian's Return _

Freesia stared at the boy inside of the cell in shock.

"WHAT-THE-HELL-ARE-YOU-DOING-HERE?!?!?!?!" she screamed, emphasizing every word.

Tristan winced and Link began to search the dungeon for keys.

"Well," began Sebastian, "it's kind of a long story…"

"Well, looking at the position we're in," Tristan said, eyeing Link, "it looks like we have plenty of time."

Sebastian crept out of the corner of his cell and came forward. He was a mess… Seriously.

His lips were dry and he had dirt smears on his face here and there. A scab rested on his eyebrow and his eyes seemed to be faded.

"Where's Dark Link?" he asked, eyeing Tristan suspiciously.

"He _is _Dark, Sebastian. He's just different-looking. His new name is Tristan."

"Nice to meet the new you," Sebastian said, sticking a hand through the bars. "I'm actually pretty different as well. So I guess we're both meeting different people."

Tristan eyed the hand carefully then took it. They shook for a brief moment and Seb then turned to Freesia.

"I was on my way out of here by Impa. I met with her and she gave me the necklace, saying that it was Link's triforce and all. But then, it was stolen from me and I was forced into the cell by the princess. She didn't recognize me- or anyone in here from before. Her skin was an unhealthy blue and her eyes were golden, not the natural color from before. That was when I found out from the owl outside the cell window that Zelda's body was possessed by Ganon," explained Sebastian quickly, eyeing Link. "Is that him? The boy who hid from us for so long?"

Link paused from his search and turned. "I did not hide, Sebastopol, I was possessed too. But Ganon found out that I didn't have the triforce on me and only used me as a pawn to get to the beloved princess."

"It's Queen- actually," hissed a voice from above.

All eyes went to the ceiling and there was a blue light. It came down in a swift movement and hovered in front of the group.

"Queen Zelda? Is that you?" asked Tristan in a shocked voice.

"Yes," the voice whispered, "I've been formed into a blue spirit- a bulb. It was all I could do other than sit in my body and try to fight an already defeated battle."

Link bowed to the bulb. "I failed you Zelda. I lost the triforce piece as well as a piece of your will to live and your enduring love. So help me I will kill Ganondorf if it's the last thing I do!"

"You do not have the endurance for it! Ganon has already stolen everything from your mind that you need to defeat him. You are not as strong as you once were," interrupted Saria in a teary voice.

"Then I will fight with him!" shouted his brother. "Two Links will equal one, no matter what quest!"

"As will I!" Freesia added. "I may have just arrived here as an unwanted guest, but I can help too!"

"Me too," Sebastian said. "I've done some pretty bad things while I was here… And I want to make that up."

Freesia looked to him and smiled a bit, nodding as well.

"And so shall we!" cried out the other sages in their cells. "No longer shall we be tossed aside and kept in the dark! We will help as well!"

The bulb heightened and brightened. "So be it. I must be off now, before Ganon senses my presence here. Good luck, fellow friends and do not fret, Link. Your triforce will come back to you… Have hope."

Link nodded and the fairy dispersed before our very eyes.

_~Freesia~_

The keys were found and we all helped everyone leave their cells.

I had the honors of releasing Nabooru, the Queen of the Desert, who looked upon me.

"I expected more…" she muttered, moving away from me as I opened Saria's door.

"Don't mind Nabooru. She's just upset that she didn't get to seduce the guard into giving us the key," Saria told me, rolling her eyes at such a thought.

"It could've worked!" called back Nabooru.

"Yeah, if he was drunk enough to say, 'sure babe, drinks on me!'" called Saria back in a sarcastic and bitter tone.

"That doesn't make sense you know!"

"Well, neither does your sexual orientation!"

Link laughed slightly aloud, but shut his mouth as soon as Ruto's hands flung through the bars and wrapped around Link's neck.

"Oh, Linkie! I knew you'd come and save me!" breathed Ruto in a girlie sigh.

"Yuck!" I gagged, opening the Goron's door.

"You should've heard her when the guards threw her down here," muttered Darunia.

"No thanks," I muttered back, eyes wide.

"Ruto… I need to open the door…" gasped Link in an irritated tone.

I rolled my eyes and pushed Link aside, facing the fish on the other side.

"Hiya there! I'm Freesia Strike, savior of the day! Begging your pardon _miss, _but I believe you're flirting with a married man!"

"I am?"

"She is!?"

Both in unison… Perfect timing too…

I laughed. "Oh! I also forgot to mention the triplets he's expecting!"

"WHAAAT!?!?!?!?!" screamed Ruto and Link again.

"Who is this whore that dares to steal away my Link!?" screamed Ruto loudly.

"You shouldn't call the queen a whore!" I scolded. "Link's married Zelda, you big goof!"

Ruto's death glare landed on Link, whose death glare was on me. I could see Tristan cringing in the background to keep from laughing aloud.

"Well sooorrrrryyy for speaking the truth!" I said, opening the gate with a false glare.

"LINK HOW COULD YOU!?!?!" screamed Ruto in rage, her blue face turning an ugly green.

"Freesia!" he screamed as he was backed into a corner by Ruto.

Tristan jumped in and gave her a glare. "Ruto, I swear to Din! Now is not the time for your stupid and pointless emotions to fall into place! If Link wants to marry Zelda, then so be it! At least they actually love each other!"

"Link DOES love me, you stupid shadow!" shrieked Ruto.

I slapped Ruto. "DO NOT call my love a shadow! And second of all, I'd be surprised if anyone loved you, you tick!"

Silence.

Mouths were open and Ruto remained silent. I let out a huff of air and Nabooru began to clap her hands loudly.

"About time!" called Darunia, laughing loudly.

Ruto blushed a slimy, diarrhea color and pushed past everyone.

"Come on guys," I said in a softer tone, "we've got a Queen to save."

_**A/N: Oh gods that was awful…**_

_**Freesia: No it wasn't. I got to slap Ruto! **_

_**Tristan: O.o …**_

_**A/N: R&R?? **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Holy carp tails, I forgot to wish ya'll Merry Christmas! OMG it's like (what? Christmas is over though!) and I STILL have no decency to say thanks and Merry Christmas to my viewers? What the Dinshakes! **_

_**Tristan: Dinshakes? **_

_**Me: -throws brick at head- SHUT UP I'M RANTING SO LET ME FREAKING RANT!! **_

_**Freesia: -backs away slowly- **_

_**Link: -in whisper- Ghosthunter013 doesn't own Nintendo or Zelda. Just the weird ideas and the characters she created…**_

_**(Me in background: AND A FREAKING MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU TOO, YOU FANFICTION LOVERS!!!!) **_

_Chapter 19- Freesia's Hysteria _

_~Freesia~_

"What now?" I asked Link when everyone was released from their cells.

He didn't answer, but was dazed and I was sure he was mad at me for the triplet thing…

"Link?" asked Tristan in a worried tone.

His blue eyes looked to Tristan, then to me. "We break into the castle."

Everyone nodded and we all set out. I hung back with Link, looking at him worriedly.

"Link, I'm sorry about before-"

"-No, no… I was just remembering something…"

"Oh… Well… Are you ready to go?"

He nodded and together we left.

Well, so much for plan A. We got caught and each of us was thrown in the 'royal' dungeons.

Yeah, sarcasm really is starting to piss me off now.

Tristan was stuck in the cell with Sebastian, Saria was with Darunia, Ruto was with Nabooru, and I was stuck with Link.

"What do we do?" gasped out the crying Ruto.

"Ruto, what did Freesia say about displaying your emotions!? If you let them get to you then you'll go nowhere in life, you got it?" Nabooru snapped impatiently.

The door to the dungeons was opened and the guards took away two groups- Nabooru and Darunia's group.

I felt Tristan's hand wrap around mine through the bars as he whispered blessings and prayers in my ear.

"Shut up, Tristan. We're not going to die or so help me I will kick-"

"Pardon me!" shouted the other guard. "But this group is needed now!"

Tristan's door opened and they were taken away.

My heart slowly tore at the seams. "Link, we have to get out of here…"

Link looked up to me and I suddenly realized he too was crying. "I can't do this, Freesia."

I stared at him in shock. "What are you on about?"

_Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie  
It can't be true  
That I'm losing you  
The sun cannot fall from the sky_

"I've failed all of Hyrule, Freesia. And I've failed everyone else too. Everyone's going to die because of me."

"_**Link what are you talking about**__? _You're the freaking HERO OF TIME!" __

Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of angel...  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel.  


"Freesia, listen," Link said, taking my shoulders gently in his small hands, "I am in love with Zelda."

"Yeah," I drawled out, looking into the big, blue eyes in front of me.

"I cannot save her because they have my triforce."

"Well, Impa does, really," I said in a knowing tone.

"It doesn't matter, Freesia! What matters is that I don't have it and without it I and everyone else in this castle are going to die!"

_  
Stop every clock  
Stars are in shock  
The river will run to the sea  
I won't let you fly  
I won't say goodbye  
I won't let you slip away from me_

I didn't know what to say. Were we going to die?

_**Nope**__, _I thought to myself, _**that won't happen. All stories had to have good endings.  
**__But they can also end tragically, Freesia Strike_, rang a voice in my head.

I jumped slightly, but looked away.

"Just give me a second to think!" I gasped.

Link backed off, but his emotional trauma led him to kick the wall.

_Can you hear heaven cry?  
Tears of an angel  
_

_**Who is this!? **_I screamed in my brain.

_Chill out, man, I'm Nayru. Farore sent me to talk with you since she knew you wouldn't be too kind with her… _

I was silent. "You know that won't make any difference."

Link growled. "I know, but at least I'm doing something!"

_What are you doing? _

"I'm going to do something you never wanted me to do," I replied coolly.

"_What?"_asked both Link and Nayru at the same time.

"We're getting out of here, and you're not going to stop me."

_Freesia, I understand your hysteria. Your need for saving someone but this is not-_

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T DO, NAYRU!"

"Nayru?" asked Link in a breathless voice.

_Freesia, there is nothing you can do-_

"Nayru, I swear to God and everything that's holy, if you don't get us out of here right now I swear I'll get us out of here myself-"

_So hold on  
be strong  
Everyday on we'll go  
I'm here, don't you fear  
_

_Alright, alright. The door will be open in about a minute if you can be patient. _

"Lady, listen, I'm in no mood to be mocked. Get that door opened right now. I am in love with the greatest creature or man alive and I need him like a leech needs blood," I said in an angry tone.

"Freesia, who are you talking to!?" asked Link in worry.

"SHUT UP, I'M BUSY!" I shouted at him.

_Go easy on him, _reprimanded Farore.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go easy on someone who has no courage whatsoever!"

_Freesia, listen to me, the door is open right now and I know you're in hysterics-_

"WE ALREADY WENT THROUGH THIS DAMMIT, IF YOU'RE GOING TO WASTE MY TIME WASTE IT WISELY!!" I screamed, grabbing Link's sleeve and kicking the open cell door.

Link immeadiatley began to ask annoying questions "How is that open, Freesia!? Freesia where are we-"

_  
Little one don't let go  
(oh) _

I pushed Link up against the wall. "_Listen to me, _I'm stuck in your stupid world right now, the person I love including the one I love no longer is down there along with the woman of your dreams. The least you can do is not question me and keep your mouth shut!"

_  
Don't let go  
(oh) _

Link stared, his eyes wide and he pointed behind me. I turned to see three girls-

One with red hair, one with bright blue, and one with green. The red one had her arms crossed, a smirk on her face while the blue one glared fiercely. The green one smiled at me broadly.

"Hello, Freesia. We've come to help you," said the green-haired beauty.

I smiled broadly and automatically knew who they were.

I looked to Link who was deathly pale.

"Get over it, Link. Remember that we have a world to save!" I said, grabbing his sleeve once more.

_  
Don't let go  
(oh)  
_

The three goddesses opened the main room and we skidded in only to see everyone in tears.

There stood the mighty Ganondorf, holding an unconscious Tristan in his big fist.

My eyes widened as I saw the blood fall off of him.

"He's dead, Freesia Strike. Feast your eyes!" with that, he threw Tristan to me from

his throne in which he stood on.

Tristan landed on his back, his eyes closed and the cut above his brow dripping with blood and onto his eyes.

I dropped down to my knees, eyes wide in terror.

_Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie…_

_**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNN. Heehee… Uh-oh… I smell –sniff sniff- **_

_**Link: O.O What? **_

_**Me: -cry- WRITER'S BLOCK!!!! **_

_**Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_


	20. The End of the End Part One

**A/N: I'm back **** I know this is a really quick update [well, for me I mean] but that last chapter was intense and I've just noticed that Winter Break is almost over which is REALLY sad and scary. **

**So here you are… **

**Disclaimer- I don't own shit. If you want a good written-out disclaimer look at the other chapters and read it there. My characters are too busy to give you one right now. **

_Chapter 20- The End of the End [Part One]  
_

**~Nayru~ **

Anyone could see the sadness expressed on Freesia's face.

Anyone could hear her screams from miles away.

Anyone could hear the heart of Tristan stop that very moment.

My sisters knew it, as well as I did. Now, we could destroy anything that upset us and we could resurrect anything we wanted, but we were actually shocked.

Too shocked to do anything…

"Well, well, well," hissed the delighted voice of Ganondorf, "so stands the Hero of Time and three girls I see!"

"We're not _girls_, Ganondorf. You know exactly who we are."

"Sadly, I do. But there is nothing you can do. I have the triforce within my grasp, now," smirked Ganon contentedly. He looked down at the princess beneath him.

"I have wisdom, power," he raised his fist, revealing the triforce symbol, "and courage." His hand twitched and Link flew a whole twenty feet forward, his body slamming hard onto the ground next to Zelda.

Link moaned in pain and Freesia stood her face covered in hatred and sadness.

Ganon picked up Link and looked at the girl.

"I thought Tristan had the triforce shard because of his now gentle nature towards others- it was my own mistake for killing him. He did not contain it, but I know that this brat does."

Ganon put a hand over Link's heart and began to chant in a low voice.

"Where the hell did he learn all of this!?" gasped Din angrily.

Oh Din… Always know for having the anger management problem…

"He didn't learn it, it just comes naturally. If you think logically, Din, maybe you'll be able to figure things out before going bezerk over a small question!" Nayru scolded in an irritated tone.

(A/N: That's right. Nayru's our own girly Spock in this…)

"You guys!" I whined, only stopping at hearing the Hero's voice scream in pain.

"STOP, PLEASE!" screamed Freesia.

Ganon's eyes suddenly flew open and he dropped Link.

"HE DOES NOT HAVE THE TRIFORCE OF COURAGE!?!?" the fat man bellowed in rage.

All of my sisters including me grinned. We all knew who had the triforce of Courage, and we weren't planning on telling.

Ganon looked at us, his eyes burning rage and Din sat on a large boulder, arms behind her head in a relaxing way and she smirked.

"Din, do you remember who had the _courage _to yell at a goddess? The one person who had the _courage _to stand up against Dark Link and help him when it was needed? Or the person who had the _courage_ to fight on when all was lost?" asked Nayru in a high, girly tone.

Din laughed and shook her head. "I can't say I do lil' sis."

We all laughed and I looked to Freesia's teary face.

Link began to stir slowly at Ganon's feet and he looked ahead to see a sword [probably Tristan's] and his hand slowly outstretched towards it.

However, Ganon saw this and slammed a boot on Link's back. Link cried out in pain and Ganon gave us a triumphant look.

"Give me the triforce of Courage or I swear to you all I will kill him!" he announced.

Our laughs grew louder from the insanity of that, but we then slowly quieted down. We always knew Ganon was serious so we all pointed at three different people.

Nayru pointed to Zelda, I pointed to Link, and Din pointed to Tristan.

Little did they know that we were giving them the gift of life and strength once more.

Tristan began to stir, Link pushed Ganon's boot off of his back and he rolled to an abandoned shield nearby and Zelda's eyes flew open.

Freesia screamed in sheer delight when Tristan's eyes opened and stared into her own.

Only one problem- his eyes were red.

"Aw, crap!" Din said in an angry tone.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Count on you to fix things, Din."

"Shut up!"

Ganon soon began to laugh as he kicked a boulder to the side. He began to walk towards Freesia and Din stood from her spot.

We were all serious and Tristan sat up quickly, protecting her from the approaching enemy.

"You think I was really that blind, my little creation?" cooed Ganon. "I knew the little brat you were in love with had the shard the whole time!"

"Not from where I was standing," scoffed Freesia. "And I don't have your stupid triforce! I'm not capable-"

"Really, Freesia?" laughed Ganon, throwing Dark aside with his magic. "If you weren't capable, you wouldn't be here."

"But that's impossible!" screamed Freesia.

The doors opened and everyone turned to see Impa.

"_Right on time, Impa!" _squeaked Din in happiness.

Impa stared, but bowed- she was used to us.

"You can explain how Freesia has the triforce, right?" I asked her.

Impa nodded and looked to Freesia with a smile. "Nice to see you all again…"

Everyone continued to stare and Ganon was interested in finding out as well.

Impa looked to Freesia once more. "Do you remember when you noticed that the necklace was gone?"

The girl nodded.

"Freesia," chuckled Impa, "the triforce chose you when you decided to take up the quest after I had left. It vanished right into your soul!"

Freesia's mouth opened to argue, but the statement was _way _too complex to argue about.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" she screamed in rage.

Impa shrugged. "I didn't have time too. Plus I wanted it to be a surprise. If you knew you had it, then Ganon would've found out earlier and none of this would've happened."

"Good thinking!" scolded Freesia sarcastically.

"Indeed," purred Ganon. "And you were right about that. I would've expected Link to have the triforce, not this scrawny and helpless little girl."

Freesia turned in rage and gave Ganon an even punch in the gut. He cringed at the forceful punch and she stood.

"I'm not scrawny! Or helpless! I wouldn't be here if I didn't have a purpose!" Freesia screamed, kicking Ganon's ribs as he fell to the ground.

Link snatched the sword on the ground and Dark Link stood, his eyes blazing a furious red.

"If you guys were smart enough," I announced to the Sages, "you'll go to the Sacred Realm and seal Ganon in again."

"He has the triforce of power, though! He could get out again!" Ruto cried out in fear.

_~Freesia~ _

So I had the Triforce of Courage, huh?

That was okay, but my rush of emotions wasn't. I continued kicking Ganon with the inhumane strength I had as Ruto cried out the repeating truth.

I paused at my work to see the goddesses grinning at each other, and then look to Tri- I mean Dark.

"No!" suddenly gasped Ganon in… fear?

"Get ready, ladies!" cried out Farore in happiness.

They all joined hands and Farore placed a hand on Dark, who had a hand on Ganon's shoulder to brace the punch he was going to deliver.

Both Link and I backed away as the whole chain of people began to glow.

The Sages were gone- including Zelda, and I stared in amazement and fear.

The lights became blinding and suddenly, a white door opened from where the throne sat.

Ganon screamed in rage and the lights were too blinding for us.

Two to three minutes later, the lights faded and I lowered my arms and looked to Link who did the same.

The goddesses were gone, as well as Ganon, Sebastian, Dark, and the Sages.

I looked to Link, whose face was sad and depressed.

"They're all gone again…" he whispered.

I touched his shoulder and surveyed the wreckage.

"We should probably…" I muttered.

"Yeah…" Link answered in a whisper.

Together we left the castle and walked out to the town, which was now populated with thousands of people.

"What happened?" asked a fat lady, her dog in her arms.

"Is the Queen safe?" asked a man, with his arms crossed.

Link jumped up on the water fountain in the center of town and calmed down the people who were shouting questions at us.

"People, please! Everything is fine! The Queen just needs a little rest and… uhh…" he looked to me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, joining him on the water fountain.

"Listen, ladies and gentlemen!" I called out- but the noises continued. "HARKEN TO ME!"

Silence.

I shook my head and hissed a curse beneath my breath. Truth to be told, I sucked at speeches, but then again- you had to do it when needed, huh?

"Listen people," I began, licking my lips, "there was a major accident in the castle. I don't suggest you ask any questions about it because it was pretty bad. Other than that, just chill out, it's not really any of your business-"

"Not our business!?" argued a voice in the back. "You call earthquakes and dead children NOT our business!?"

My posture sagged and I looked to Link. "He killed the kids too?"

Link shrugged.

I closed my eyes in frustration, and turned back to the crowd. "Listen guys, the whole situation is fixed and within a few days everything will be back to normal!"

"No, it won't! The Queen is to choose her husband today!"

There was a suddenly loud bang and people looked to the Temple of Time to see the Sages come from there.

They all stood in a single line, as if they were posing for a picture. Except by the fact that they were dirty…

Ruto had black smudges on her body and Nabooru had only one smudge on her greatly complexioned face. Darunia held Saria on his head like before and Impa leaned against the great rock.

Zelda came out of the middle of them and Dark had followed his black hair flying in the breeze.

The whole town began to bow at the sight of the Queen-though she herself was a mess. Her face shone in the light, but the rest of her was torn and bleeding. Her eyes landed on us, and together, Link and I jumped off the fountain.

I raced over to Dark and gave him a massive hug and he pulled away.

"I'm not Tristan anymore…" he said, his eyes full of sadness.

"That's perfectly fine with me. As long as you are _you," _I gasped out in happiness, hugging him once more.

"Are you sure? I also have the triforce of power…" he wandered.

I looked up at him in confusion. "Just because you have it, doesn't mean you will end up as Ganon."

Dark smiled and pulled me into a tighter hug.

"Ganondorf was a pitiful man... I don't even know how he even managed to live that long," muttered Zelda, "but he's dead and his soul is sealed away so that way he won't hurt anyone or try to anymore."

"Well that's a relief," muttered Link.

Link and Zelda looked at each other while Dark and I parted from our hug.

"Oh yes… You need your triforce back," mumbled Zelda in a disappointed tone.

"How though?" I asked.

Zelda's eyes closed. "I wish it was simple as a hug… but no. It has to be a kiss…"

"WHAT!?" screamed Dark and Link.

"Aw, come on!" I shrieked. "Can't I just give him a handshake or something? Something that's not overrated?"

Zelda tilted her head to the side, her eyes closed. "Sadly, no."

My terrified face went to Links, the same time he looked at me.

"That is so not fair…"

"Take no offense to it, Freesia; I just need that triforce back."

Dark suddenly stepped forward. "No. I won't have it."

"Come on… It's just one kiss."

There was a dead silence and everyone held their breath.

Link stepped forward and I averted my eyes away from his own gaze. "Sorry…"

He gripped my arms and pulled me into a kiss.

I was motionless, refusing to kiss back- knowing that this wasn't Dark Link- but the actual Hero of Time.

My lips began to tingle and a bright light erupted from nowhere.

Link braced his hands on my arms to keep us together as we were thrown briefly into a white abyss.

My eyes flew open at the sight of a blue and aquatic room. I sat up; my head dizzy to see Link not far away from me, sprawled out on the floor.

I rushed over to him and helped him sit up.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"I think we're in the Sacred Realm," responded Link.

I felt taken aback. "How the crap is that possible!? We weren't even _in _the Temple of Time!"

Link shook his head. "Maybe the Triforce of Courage brought us here to make the exchange?"

I looked around to see Rauru standing in the center of the room, his hands inside of his drooping sleeves.

"Welcome, Freesia Strike, to the Sacred Realm," he greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Rauru," greeted Link in a weary voice.

Rauru tilted his head, a smile still pressed on his face. "Long day, Link?"

Link rolled his eyes and ripped his green hat off of his head. "Har har…"

Rauru smiled. "Don't worry, little heroes, it will all be over in no time."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "That's what I thought…"

Rauru raised his hands and a glow came from it. The light shot towards me and I felt it enter straight into my chest.

I winced from the slight pain, but the pain melted into a warmth that spread throughout my body. Link approached me and pulled me into a slight embrace as I fell to the floor, my whole body turning numb.

What was happening…?

_**To be continued in the second part of this chapter… **_


	21. The End of the End Part Two

_Chapter 20½- The End of the End [Part 2] _

_~Freesia~_

"_**Freesia? Freesia, can you hear me!?" **__called a voice in the dark. _

_I didn't know how to respond. _

"_**Don't worry Dark; she'll wake up in awhile… She's just stunned right now," **__cooed a gentle voice. _

"_**Shut it, bondie! I let your stupid boyfriend give my flower the kiss of death!" **__shouted the beautiful and frustrated voice. _

"_**Dark-"**_

"_**Don't 'Dark' me! Your voodoo crap is what got us here in the first place!" **_

_I began to move around, feeling that everything was pretty numb where I was sitting. _

"_Dark?" I asked in a soft voice. _

"_**Freesia!? Don't worry, I'm here… Where does it hurt, baby?" **__came the worried voice of my love. _

"_It doesn't _hurt_, Dark, I'm just really _numb…_" I muttered in an angry voice as I tried to unsuccessfully move my other limbs. _

"_**That's normal. The ejection of the triforce in a human body leads to numbness for approximately half an hour. Whereas a normal Hylian is only about five minutes," **__came the thoughtful voice of Zelda. __**"I'm surprised she can even talk…" **_

"_Oh, that's just awesome…" I muttered sarcastically. _

"_**Can you feel anything though, my flower?" **__asked the soft voice of Link. _

_I moved around a little- or tried to at least- then sighed. "I believe I can feel my… toes to my ankles and my hands to my elbows. But it's all really hazy…" _

"_**Don't try to move too much Freesia. The triforce had only been ejected since fifteen minutes ago…" **_

"_How long was I out though?" I asked. _

"_**At least twenty minutes." **_

"_Well that's a relief…" _

"_**I really thought you would be out longer," huffed the voice of Link, "me kissing you and all… It's a real honor for y-"**_

_I managed to sock Link in the face as my eyes flashed open. "Don't remind me," I moaned, falling backwards and into Darks arms again._

_Link fell back slightly, rubbing his sore face while Dark cracked up beside me. _

_I laughed myself and felt my body revive completely from the numbness. _

"_So much for numbness, eh Link?" I asked, moving my fingers. "God, I haven't punched anything in awhile." _

_Dark leaned in and kissed my lips. __**"Thank the goddess' I've found someone special like you…" **_

_I laughed. "Me too… By the way… Where's Sebastian?" _

_Dark chuckled. __**"He decided to go home early… He's moving. He's glad that you're finally safe and won't move until you go back to your world which hopefully won't be anytime soon." **_

_My face went from smiley, to sad. "You do know that I have to go back though… right?" _

_Darks face went sorrowful. __**"Yes…" **_

"_**We should probably take her back now, though, Dark. She does have another life." **_

"_**I can't lose you…" **__Dark said, eyes pleading, __**"Not after all of this. You've changed something so real in me! I've never felt like a human since now! Please…" **_

"_I wish I could just take you back with me, but…" I wandered, "you belong here, Dark!" _

"_**Yes, but I always will belong with you! Just like how Link and Zelda are going to be together!" **__gasped Dark, eyes tearing up. _

"_**You can visit her, Dark! Have you already forgotten that you have the Triforce of Power?" **__reminded Zelda. _

_Dark nodded. __**"Take us back then… I don't care how long it is. I just want to be with her before I leave her…" **_

_Zelda nodded and cast the spell… _

We were now in my room and it was night-time. Sebastian sat on my bed, his hands folded on his lap and Dark still held me in his arms. I noticed that his red eyes glowed in the darkness…

"I don't want to leave you, Freesia, for I fear that it will be the death of me if you do," Dark announced in the cold room.

I clutched the hand that held mine so dearly…

"Do not fear, my Rose… We will always have time to see each other. And I'm sure another crazy adventure will come and sweep us away again," I reminded him in a soft voice.

Dark laughed. "And hopefully it won't be life-threatening."

I smiled again, but a tear slid down my face.

Darks chest rumbled from a growl as he whispered. "I have to leave now."

"Dark… I love you!" I gasped, pulling him into one last hug.

"_I love you too, my flower… And our love will be strong… Forever…" _

The voice faded into the darkness as Dark had been taken back to his world.

I curled up on the floor, the scent of him and the scent of salty tears rushing at me.

The feeling of emptiness was hell for me… but I hoped greatly that one day… I'd be able to see him once more.

Soon…

_Three Weeks Go By… _

Sebastian had moved down to the beach once again, and we gratefully held a good friendship- sending e-mails and letters back and forth. But not once did we ever speak of the Other World…

I still wondered when Dark was going to visit me…

_**A/N: And so is the end of The Quest for a Hero. I feel… empty too… I feel like saying good-bye to a whole entire family that I got to make strange inside jokes with… Maybe a sequel? **_

_**I'm not sure… You decide for me by R&Ring… Please and thank you. **_

_**Thank you all…**_

_**-Ghosthunter013**_


	22. A Personal Note from Me to You :

**A/N: Dear loyal reviewers and… just plain readers. **

**YES, I am going to make a sequel- I just HAD too. **

**And YES the first Chapter is still in progress. I think I might title it something different, but I haven't decided it yet. **

**I may upload tonight or maybe tomorrow when I have more time to write it out, but I'm already half-way through it as you read this. My opinion? Go to my profile and look under my story section to find it, 'because I don't know what the hell I'm going to title it XD. LOL!! **

**I'm glad so many people liked 'The Quest for a Hero', I was originally going to have Sebastian separated at first, then get back together, but the flirtatious words between Freesia and Dark were just too much for me to handle! **

**So now, I'm stuck with a finished book that has a cliffhanger and a perfect slide-in-sequel for it. **

**That's good. **

**Well, I'll be off now and I'll finish the first chappie tonight for you all. **

**Glad to be making you smile, **

**-ghosthunter013**


End file.
